Shingeki no Shinobi
by 2xpencive4u
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of extinction. The Titans drive even closer to home as time passes. All hope seems to be lost. How will one Shinobi and his friends change everything? Will they bring hope or tragedy? Enter the Child of Prophecy, Uzumaki Naruto!
1. A New World

Hi there! First time fanfic writer here so please don't flame me too much! I was bored one day and decided there should be more naruto and SnK crossovers so here we are now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin in anyway for they belong to their respective authors.

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

**"Techniques"**

'SFX'

XXX = divider

* * *

"That Uzumaki brat...he is really pushing me this far isn't he..." muttered tobi as he finished exchanging blows with the quad consisting of Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Killer Bee.

"HAHA! Kakashi! You have really brought up quite the youthful one!" exclaimed Gai as he referred to Naruto.

Yes, from the very beginning Naruto was a nobody but a demon in the villager's eyes back home, but despite that he continued on self proclaiming that one day he would become the Hokage and earn everyone's acknowledge and respect. He has learned many things on his path in becoming a shinobi of the hidden leaf village and made many friends he would ever hoped to actually make. Naruto was indeed, a splendid ninja...

The only thing between him and the hope of peace to the shinobi world was now the masked man before them and victory was the only option Naruto had in mind.

"Alright! Lets go Kurama!" as Naruto flared his bijuu mode once more and charged towards Tobi with the rest of his comrades not too far from behind.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled his favorite technique leaving the clone behind with Kakashi as they devised a plan earlier.

'With my Six paths disabled, things won't look good for me,' thought Tobi as he dodges and kicks away Naruto who generated a Kyuubi Arm planning to crush him. The onslaught of attacks didn't end there are Tobi now faced Gai who used his superb Taijutsu skills that even a Sharingan would have trouble keeping up to as Tobi simply let all the powerful kicks and punches slip through him as he used Kamui.

A fair distance away, Bee charged at the Gedo Mazo in his full Bijuu form while it was still prone giving it a powerful uppercut sending flying then falling with an earth-shaking crash.

"Tch..." Tobi frowned as he knew his trump card would be getting weaker if this assault continued. He quickly reached into his Kamui realm where he spat out giant chakra Rods in which he pinned down Killer Bee by shooting them through his tails supressing his chakra.

He knew what had to be done.

'It's probably best if I began the ritual as soon as possible,' he thought while repelling Gai with his Battle fan creating a wall of Air that encircled him.

"What's this?" Tobi questioned as he felt a huge spike of chakra nearby as it belonged to Naruto who was almost completely charging a Bijuu-Dama.

"Take this you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he launched the huge mass of chakra at Tobi.

'Feh... No matter what you do, nothing will change' Tobi mocked inwardly as he simply slipped into his Kamui realm letting the Bijuu-Dama engulf him safely passing through as it exploded. His tone was about to change however as he saw Naruto in front of him, holding a mini Bijuu-Dama in his hands.

"What?! How?!" Tobi wondered in alarm as he knew he was completely defenseless now the secret of his technique has been revealed. 'Kakashi...you sly dog...you sent his Kage Bushin into the Kamui realm didn't you?' Tobi contemplated as he prepared himself for the worst.

'No dodging this!' Naruto thought as he made his quick descent to Tobi who was in midair unable to defend himself. "Who the hell are you!?" Naruto yelled as he planned to slam the ball of chakra in his face but miscalculated his trajectory instead hitting his chest dead on.

The ball exploded.

Pain wracked Tobi everywhere.

Quickly as he came, he was sent back flying into the real world where he landed harshly on a boulder with his mask heavily damaged but still intact much to Naruto's displeasure as he could only get to see his forehead now.  
Tobi however looked worse for wear as his entire mid section sustained critical damage with his robe torn off revealing his scarred but well defined chest area. If it weren't for his durability and regeneration, he would've most certainly died on the spot.

"Damn you Kakashi.." Tobi cursed as he gasped for air for his breathing got more erratic.

"Good job Kakashi, Naruto!" Gai cheered.

"You guys did a good job," Gyuuki praised from within Bee's subconscious as they were still pinned down by the chakra rods.

'Ha! We sure showed himself right Kurama!?' Naruto said in his subconscious to his new partner.

Kurama smirked.

"No way...it can't..end like this.." Tobi said as he teleported him prone body to the Gedo Mazo.

'What is he possibly planning now!?' Thought Kakashi as he gave chase to the now weakened enemy.

XXX

'No...it mustn't end here...' Tobi thought slowly rising to his feet. 'I swore I would create a new world... One with love and no hatred... Where peace reigned true... This world has no value,' he thought as he connected himself to the Gedo Mazo with a probe boosting his chakra levels and regeneration making a medium paced recovery.

'As long she is dead, this world isn't worth existing... Rin...' Tobi thought sadly.  
His brows furrowed as he gazed at the heroes with pure hatred. They will not stand in his way for his dreams he thought as he forms a Half ram sign with left hand drawing in much chakra from the Gedo Mazo.

'Infinite Tsukuyomi must be achieved...', Tobi quickly thought to himself.

**"KAMUI!"** as tobi stared at group quickly advancing towards him at an alarming rate.

'What's this!? Is he planning to send us into THAT dimension!? I can't stop this technique, it's pulling us in!' panicked Kakashi as he tried his best to hold onto the nearest surrounding but to no avail failed anyways.

'Bakayarô konoyarô, this fool be trippin and I be flippin!' Thought Killer Bee as he in his Bijuu form was slowly getting sucked into the Kamui despite being pinned down.

''Urghh.." Naruto grunted trying his best not to get sucked in.

"I WILL DROWN THIS WORLD INTO DESPAIR!" yelled Tobi as the group slowly started disappearing. "See you later Uzumaki Naruto, child of prophecy..." Tobi mocked his as his final worlds were heard by Naruto who was slowly losing consciousness by every passing second until...everything went black.

They were all gone...

Tobi and the Gedo Mazo was all that was left as peace and quiet was all that was heard around along with the crumbling of rocks that littered the empty plain. With slight exhaustion, Tobi fell down onto one knee.

"It's over," said Tobi as he reached for his mask before taking it off. "I win.." Smiled the familiar face of Uchiha Obito as he sighed in victory thinking the heroes were trapped in his Kamui realm."

...

Victory was finally in his grasps...

...or so he thought.

XXX

Naruto had crappier days but this by far topped it all of as he was abruptly awaken by loud thundering thuds that shook the ground every so often. Naruto slowly opened his eyes quickly trying to adjust to the sunlight only to see Kakashi, Gai, and Bee nearby wide awake and alert staring off into the distance.

"Ugh.. this floor is unconfortable," Naruto squirmed as he quickly realized they were all on top of a tree, a very high one in fact, and they were resting upon on of its gigantic limbs. However, Naruto, grateful to be alive, felt something was off. This didn't feel like home to him. Shaking his head awakening him from his dazed state, Naruto turns his attention to his superiors.

"Oi, Kakashi Sensei, where are we exactly?" asked Naruto but was quickly confused when all Kakashi did was was point out into the horizon.

Following where his fingers pointed, Naruto turned his attention out to the horizon as well only to let his mouth drop in pure bewilderment.

Giants. Simply gigantic humanoid like creatures that roamed wherever it pleased. "NANIIIIIIIIIII!?" Naruto quickly exclaimed unable to hold in his surprise. 'Honestly. Out of all the things you have seen so far, whether it be giant animals or talking ninja ostriches, this topped the cake?' Kakashi slightly sweat dropping upon his reaction. Deciding to calm him down, Kakashi got up and walked over to Naruto and firmly grip his shoulder.

"I see you're finally awake eh Naruto? We were beginning to worry how long you would've been out otherwise I'd let Gai carry you," Kakashi said jokingly.

"But my eternal rival! No challenge is ever too great for me when it comes to strength!", As Gai replied with his over enthusiastic attitude as kakashi cringed as he remembered that one trip back from Sunagakure after the Kazekage rescue mission. 'Ughhh', Kakashi shivered . Some things are best left forgotten as Kakashi snapped out of his delusion and turned his attention to the group.

"Aren't we supposed to be in his dimension? Are we under a Genjustu?" Questioned Naruto as he remembered what it actually looked like in there.

"I thought so too at first but as of now it seems very unlikely," replied Kakashi as he turned to the rest of the group.

"Now that Naruto is awake, we should probably get going and cover some ground in finding a civilization of any sort. Don't want to stick around nightfall with these monsters around us..." explained Kakashi.

Naruto, who was slightly confused replied, "Monsters? You mean the things below us?" as he looked down and sure enough, the tree they rested on is surrounded by those things both big and small. Revolting and very disgusting they are as they gave the looks as if they wanted to eat you.

"Yes unfortunately. They seem to have a liking to human flesh as they tried to clamp their jaws on Gai earlier when he was hopping around observing the area," Kakashi explained. "They seem to get more sluggish as nightfalls though. With this, I say we should get going once it reaches dusk," as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

XXX

Dusk finally came within hours, and now the group was now hopping from tree to tree at a inhumane speed quickly jumping past the now sluggish giants looking for civilization. After several hours of this, they decided to stop and take a break, swallow a soldier pill, and continue on once more within a quarter of an hour. It wasn't until an hour later under the moonlight that they saw a giant wall that stretched beyond miles and miles.

'I wonder who built such a thing with their own hands because this is just extraordinary. In fact, I don't even see a single brick on this wall. How strange...' pondered Kakashi. He assumed these walls were signs of civilization and were meant to keep the monsters they saw earlier out to keep everyone safe, 'how ingenuous...' He thought. However such thoughts were dismissed as he saw a big gaping hole along the wall which assumed that it has been breached already.

"Okay let's climb this wall quickly and get to the other side. Oh and try not to attract any unwanted attention while we're at it please. We do not know whether the locals here are hostile or not. Stick to the shadows," the rest nodded in agreement after Kakashi finished his orders.

Quickly all four shinobis channeled their chakra to the soles of their feet and made a mad dash to the top quickly reaching it within seconds. What they saw truly amazed them for there not was just one wall but many that outstretched the lands providing the inhabitants who lived here a safe place to thrive. The shinobis soon frowned as they looks below to see the town below them to be abandoned and tattered everywhere, infested with these giant monsters.

Miles away, Kakashi and friends could see the next wall which sure gave hope there were actually going to be people on the other side. However, it was getting late and they were already exhausted and needed some rest. Tomorrow at the break of dawn, they would venture off again to reach the next wall.

XXX

Elsewhere:

"Tomorrow you will apply for your assignments" "And today marks the end and the disbanding of the 104th trainee squad... Over!" the instructor yelled.

"Sir!" they all responded.

XXX

After a somewhat restless night, the sun rose as the light slowly stretched across the horizon. "They're gonna become active again soon, lets move!"

"Hai!" as the four shinobis once more made their way to the other side of the wall across the horizon.

As the shinobis were covering ground at a quick paced speed, one of the giants of about 10m stumbled across them as it made its usual rounds within this wall. Plastered upon its face was a look of laziness yet unrated pleasure which promised a horrible end if it ever got close to you. Without a moment of hesitation, the giant made a slow yet steadily increasing pace towards the shinobis.

"Samehada!" cried Bee as the sentient like blade slithered off his back and into his hands ready for battle. As the Giant was close enough to strike, Bee made one quick movement and managed to shred off its right foot sending the towering giant to the ground.

'That was quick,' he thought. Confident in his abilities, he was about to sheathe Samehada but then noticed something peculiar. Smoke. Was something burning he thought? No. It couldn't be. Quickly he turned his attention back to the fallen giant only to see its evaporating foot much to his surprise and a new foot being regenerated on the titan. "You surprised me yo, although you ain't puttin so much of show fool ya fool," Bee rapped.

With thirty seconds passing by as the titan fully regenerated its foot, much to the awe of the shinobis, it slowly started to get back up on its feet as the shinobi quickly jumped onto the rooftops of a nearby building. Wasting no time, Bee decided to strike again, only this time aiming for a decapitation kill with Samehada.

"Wheeee!" Bee cried as he jumped off the rooftop with Samehada in hand and struck down the giant once more lopping off its head. Bee's excitement quickly turned a total 180 degrees as the same results happened before as the decapitated head started evaporating and a new head was slowly being formed. Just no way can something survive a decapitation and survive like that the shinobis thought.

"Bee, Gai, Naruto, we can't stay here for too long, we might add more unwanted attention. Lets leave while it's still down for the count," Kakashi said as the others agreed following him as they dashed towards the walls once more.

XXX

'Finally it will the day where humanity finally strike back,' Eren happily thought as his training finally came to an end today as he stood along the high walls.

However, that abruptly ended as a single bolt of yellow lightning stuck the ground and exploded into a massive expulsion of steam knocking off most of the trainees and garrison off the wall. As the smoke subsided, out emerged the colossal Titan that left a gaping hole in Wall Maria five years ago causing the death of many including Eren's mom. As quick as it came, it once again kicked a hole into Wall Rose.

"Quick! Everyone switch to your 3D maneuver Gear!" yelled Eren to his fellow trainees who happily obliged. "Our objective is straight ahead! we must not let the colossal titan get away!" Eren proclaimed as he quickly made his way back on top of the wall and stood the face the colossal titan itself.

"Haven't seen you in five years," Eren said nonchalantly as the Titan swung its massive arm and took out the row of cannons sitting idly on top of the wall.

XXX

Out in the distance:

"Hey I think I see someone dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily as the group got closer and closer to the wall.

Indeed what they saw was out of the ordinary but nonetheless a bit of a relief. From the looks of it, the residents here made quick travel by shooting wires out from their hips and swinging across the abandoned town. However, since they were at a far distance, all the could make out what that the figure was wearing white pants and had a brown top on.

Just as they started to make their way to said figure, an explosion rocked where he once was filling that area with smoke obscuring their vision. What they saw next as smoke subsided faltered their every action as all they could just do was watch with their mouths wide open. Out of thin air, a giant of over 50m materialized a little distance away kicked a gigantic hole into the wall they were aiming to reach. 'So that's what happened,' Kakashi contemplated as he fit the puzzle piece by piece on how the first hole appeared on the wall they passed much earlier.

They encountered of all kinds ranging from 4m all the way to a menacing 15m class along the way here, however, this just simply took the cake as they saw the colossal titan swipe its arms across the top of the wall taking out what looked like multiple mounted cannons. Carefully they observed a smaller figure engaging the colossal titan itself. 'What is that guy thinking!?' they all thought quietly as observed what was going to happen. Much like the last person they saw, this person too shot wires from his hip and used to it to maneuver around the Giant like a fly to a person. Just as that person arrived at the titans head, he quickly maneuvered around to where the nape of the neck was began to close in on his kill. The shinobis were actually believing that this guy can pull it off but were put off when the Giant suddenly disappeared into thin air.

'Does the back of their necks have to do with their weaknesses?' Kakashi thought carefully up until Gai patted his back.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! We should go see what is happening and aid those in need!" Gai youth fully exclaimed while pointing to the gaping hole in the wall in which smaller giants were breaching through. Kakashi sighed. "I guess it can't be helped...Let's go!"

With that, the shinobis disappeared in a blur and started scaling the wall quickly reaching the top. What they saw next was a complete scene from a monster movie they saw back home. Humans being devoured left and right. It was quite a gruesome scene to even to the point that even the strong will breakdown eventually. As the shinobis looked below them, they saw even more of the giants advancing into the town.

"Everyone, I have a theory I want to try out," Kakashi explained as he picked up a discarded blade dropped from one the soldiers it looked like. "Stay here and watch."

With that, Kakashi quickly Sushined away and appeared before a giant from behind the head and cleanly sliced away the nape of its neck before it even knew what hit him. With the deed done, Kakashi hopped away onto a nearby roof as he watched the giant he attacked simply go limp and fall down hard onto the ground where it soon started evaporating.

"Well at least clean up duty will be much easier," Kakashi commented as he watch the fallen giant's body simply disappear. He soon made his way back to his comrades and told him of his discovery.

"Naruto, Gai, you two work on helping evacuating civilians while thinning out enemy ranks while me and Bee go ahead and help the locals hold these monsters off. Any objections?" as Kakashi asked with all three shaking their heads. "Alright, scatter!"

XXX

"NO! Please don't!" cried a civilian woman who was trapped in an alleyway with no chance to escape as a 13m class titan approached her slowly reaching its hands towards his meal. 'How did it come to this? why? WHY!?...I..I-I...guess...This..is it..' the woman sobbed as she simply slumped down in fear ready to accept her fate, until...

**"Odama Rasengan!"**

'What in the world?!' the woman thought momentarily before she looked back up and couldn't believe what see saw.

A young teen clad in orange, blonde hair, no older than seventeen holding a swirling blue ball of energy colliding with the titans neck successfully knocked it back a good fair distance, killing it as well.

"Lady, you should get out of here and evacuate with the rest of the people," the teen said calmly.

The woman who was still processing what had just happened snapped out of her daze and quickly ran off to the evac site but quickly stopped after a few seconds. Slowly she turned around and gazed back to the boy. "Who are you?" she questioned.

The boy gave her a toothy grin. "Uzumaki Naruto! At your service!" as he gave her the good guy pose as he dashed off to continue to battle more titans.

XXX

Middle guard unit:

"Shit there's just too many many to handle at once! We're about to be overrun!" as random squad leader barked to his companions to retreat.

However, fate seemed to be looking upon him today as a nearby titan unsuspectingly grabbed ahold of said squad leader and was about to gobble him up until a green blur and a flash of silver swiftly whizzed past the titan's neck. Feeling the titan's grip loosened, the squad leader quickly wriggled out of its hand and got away before said titan fell to the ground.

'Could it be? Have reinforcements arrived? Has the scouting legion returned!?' the man thought happily but was met with a different sight than he expected. There stood before him a man clad in blue with a dark green flak jacket and a mask that obscured his face from the rest of the world. Interestingly enough, this man had silver hair which was not very common among their people and he didn't appear to be old. What stuck out most was his mismatched pair of eyes in which his left had a blood red color while his right were simply black.

"Who the hell are you!?" the man asked rather fearfully.

"Me? Oh, no one of interest hopefully," the masked savior replied.

"Answer me!"

The man sighed and gave his trademark eye grins. "Hatake Kakashi. How may I be of assistance?".

XXX

At the Front guard:

"Damnit, almost all of us are wiped out, where reinforcements when we need some?" a random soldier asked no one in particular.

"Bakayarô konoyarô! All you ever gonna need is me yo!" replied a mysterious voice.

The soldier turned around to see a dark skinned man who wore a white flak jacket that had one strap that went over the shoulder, slicked back blonde hair, shades, and an oversized sword wrapped in bandages being hauled on his back. Overall, this man looked way too out of the ordinary. Come to think of it, he never ever seen a man so dark skinned like this one before. Perhaps he was one of the lost tribes or clans back then? However, none of that mattered now.

"What are you doing here!? Everyone is evacuating while you are just standing here like its no ones business! Get a move on before the titans eat you fool!"

"Nuh-uh! That's Lord Eight tails to you fool ya fool."

"I don't have time for your games! Get out of here n~".

"They're coming!" cried another random soldier.

Indeed six more 10m class just emerged from the hole and started heading straight towards the remaining front guard squads.

"Step aside fool, don't try and be all cool. My rhymes are supreme and you're about to get creamed!" Bee rapped as he charged towards the incoming titans.

"No wait! Don't do it!" cried the soldier but to no avail was left unheard.

**"Tailed beast transformation: version 2"** "WHEEEE!"

"What are you an idiot you're just gonna- huh!?" the soldier stopped mid sentence as he saw a strange red energy envelope this newcomer that then suddenly exploded outward. He just couldn't believe what he saw.

A blood red colored beast of some sort soared through the air. The very presence of this newfound energy felt very monstrous and made many men uneasy and unable to comprehend what was going on. Its most distinctive feature however were its eight tails that flailed widly in the air as the demonic like creature ripped through an incoming titan successfully decapitated it taking along the nape of the neck.

Killer Bee then proceeded to merely bounce off from titan to titan slashing off their nape of the necks with his claws as he single handedly held back the invasion of incoming waves of titans coming through the hole.

'What is this man!?' many of the nearby soldiers thought but were more relieved that he was here to help. For the first time, things seemed to be looking up for man kind.

XXX

At the evacuation gate:

Things were looking bleak for the evacuees as a major company owner decided that his goods were more important than the people's lives tries to push his overfilled cart of goods through a slightly narrower gate.

"Hey what's going on!? Are you sure you know what you're doing!?" cried a civilian.

"Yeah I know what the hell I'm doing! If you wanna get outta these walls here sooner, help me push this cart through then damnit!" barked the company head.

"Don't be silly! No matter how hard you push it, the cart won't go through!"

"Yeah! People are supposed to go first! What are you thinking?"

"Soldier! Bring order to this at once!" complained a civilian to a nearby garrison troop only for him to stutter in fear under all the pressure.

"Don't you dare try! I'm the head of the companies in this district. Who the hell thinks pay for the meals you shit out!? Do you have the money to feed the soldiers to feed in this town!?" the company head said aggressively. "Your pathetic lives aren't even worth what's half in this cargo! You wouldn't even have enough of a lifetime to make up for its worth! Help me and I'll show my gratitude!" yelled the man as he gathered more civilians to help push his precious cargo.

However, a fair distance away, a titan managed to slip through the rear guard squad and was sprinting to the large group of civilians trying to evacuate.

"The titans! They'll be here within a minute!"

"Then those of you who don't want to die, push!"

"Please think of the children!" pleaded desperately one woman.

XXX

"Shit! Why is it ignoring us and going for the civilians!?"

"It's too fast! We can't make it!" cried the soldiers as they chased down the titan who was now seconds away from the wall.

Mikasa who had just arrived on the scene decided to take action to save the civilians but something else caught her attention. There was a man. A green one to be exact. Too green might I add. He was just standing on the roof observing what was going on. However, what he did next surprised her.

**"Fifth gate of Joy: Release!**" the man yelled as a green mysterious Aura exploded outward from his body. The next thing you know, he simply just disappeared.

'Where did he go?' thought Mikasa but was soon taken away from her thoughts when...

**"Dynamic Entry!"**

Quickly, Mikasa turned her attention back to the Titan who was now sprawled on the floor motionless from what looks like the mysterious man just gave the Titan a bone crunching flying kick to the back of the neck efficiently killing it. 'Impossible' she thought. 'No human should be able to do such a thing' as she landed on a nearby roof. Now that she had a closer look, the man really did look ridiculous in a way. A shiny bowl haircut that reflected a lot of light, a green yet hideous jump suit not even the most sane person would wear, orange leg warmers, and a green flak jacket. The most noticeable yet unwanted feature was his huge fuzzy eyebrows. But she couldn't help but shake the fact that he and her looked oddly similar. Could it be that she and him were from the same type of race of people eliminated awhile go?

'Are you shitting me?' thought many of the nearby soldiers as the man stepped off the dead titan and into the crowd of civilians as they cleared a path for him in both awe or fear.

"Thank you Mister!" piped up a girl who was no older than seven as it appears as she ran up to him and hugged him.

The mysterious green man simply smiled, gave her the good guy pose and ruffle her hair before walking off to the cart blocking the way of escape for everyone.

"Please move aside and let the people through," the green man commanded to the band of men pushing the cart.

"No way! My cargo is worth more than any of these shitheads standing around here! If you want to live, help me push it through!" as the company head belittled the people once more making the newcomer frown.

With a closer inspection, he was just baffled on how greedy this man was to overload everything in his cart valuing his material possessions over his comrades. In an instant, said man kicked the cart sending it through the gate, down the street, where a loud crash could've been heard.

"You idiot, who do you think is going to clean that up! By the time I get there, everything would've been looted!" barked the now angry company head.

The now stoic green man gave him a look that would send many men down onto their feet just as he released his killing intent in the air. One nearby hoodlum huddled to a corner and vomited due to the sheer pressure. "Ugh...what is this...?" the company head questioned fearfully as images of his impending death flashed through his head nearly putting him down on his knees.

The newcomer who decided to let up on his killing intent on the man simply said, "Those who don't think of their comrades first are simply trash no one wants to remember. You are no better than those monsters ravaging out there who are taking the lives of brave men and women fighting to protect People like you."

The man now letting his words set in, immediately felt guilty of his actions said, "I'm sorry everyone...please..let us all go now to safety." With that, the large crowd soon went dispersing through the gate and to the safety of the inner walls. Only the company head stood where he was eyes fixed on the green newcomer. "What is your name?" he asked as the said man turned around.

The green man grinned once more with his good guy pose facing the company head and said, "I am Konoha's beautiful Green Beast, Maito Gai!"

...

"Thank you...I shall spread words of your heroic deeds" as the man simply turned off and walked to the other side of the wall to safety and disappeared.

The soldiers on the nearby roofs saw everything and was amazed such a man existed and wanted to ask some questions but knew they had a duty fulfill.

"YOSH! Evacuation was a success! My friends, let us all now focus on ridding these monsters in this town!" Gai proclaimed riling up everyone's spirit.

"Yeahhhh!" cried in confidence the rest of the soldiers.

Mikasa who was quietly watching thoughts traveled elsewhere the moment she realized she can finally meet up with Eren to aid him in battle.

XXX

Awhile ago, squad #34 with Eren and Armin along with other trainees were deployed on their task whisked through the streets with their 3D gear up until Thomas was eaten by a deviant class titan as it flung itself into the air like a frog and gobbled up the poor trainee. From their everything went downhill as Eren's judgement was clouded by his rage to avenge said trainee but instead got his foot chomped off by a titan as he wasn't paying attention below him crashing into a nearby roof.

From there, the rest of the squad wasn't doing so hot as well as they too were caught in the titan's grasps only for Armin to stand on the roof unable to move but to only watch in fear as his comrades were being eaten.

'Why am I just standing here watching my comrades get eaten like this...Why can't I move...?!' thought Armin fearfully, paralyzed. A nearby bearded titan took sight of Armin and simply picked up the smaller being and plopped him down into its mouth.

"AAHHHHHH!" cried Armin as he outstretched his hand to the outside while he was sliding down a titan's jaws. However, the end never came... Looking up he saw Eren doing his best to keep open the titan's jaws as he pulled him out and tossed him to the nearby roof.

"Armin..you taught me about the outside world...and I want to see it for myself" said Eren reaching his hand for Armin's while the other held up the titan's jaws.

"Eren quickly" Armin said as he reached his arm forward, tears running down his face, wanting Eren to jump.

As their hands reached for each other that were merely a few feet away, the titan slammed its jaws down cutting off Eren's arm as it simply fell down limp and lifeless onto the ground.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" cried Armin in despair.

Elsewhere Mikasa looks out into the Distance feeling as if something was off.

XXX

"Oi! Armin! Armin! Wake the hell up! I asked you want happened to your team!?" yelled a young trainee named Connie who graduated in the same class as Armin.

Just now Armin had just woke from his dazed state and simply grasped his head unable to say anything as he cried out in pain contemplating on just how useless he was.

"Armin! Hey get ahold of yourself!"

"Enough, it's obvious that the rest of his team is dead," interrupted a trainee who went by the name Ymir. "I can't exactly tip my hat to Eren and to the rest that they had to save this guy. One of the most less competent of all of us."

"Enough!" cried Connie as he and Ymir started arguing.

At this time, Armin got ahold of himself and said, "I'm going to join rear guard.." as he sped off using his 3D gear leaving with the others following not too far behind him.

XXX

"Damnit, those cowards barricading themselves at HQ cut off all gas supplies leaving us for dead," complained Jean, another trainee from 104th squad.

The trainees could handle themselves against the titans but with low supplies, their chances of survival were getting slimmer and slimmer by the second. Just about every trainee stood on the roofs as they simply watched HQ get swarmed by titans.

"Reiner, what now?" asked a fellow trainee named Annie.

"Nothing, let our men gather first," he replied.

Minutes passed and finally the rear guard troops arrived on the scene wondering what was happening who too were also low on supplies. Armin who was slumped on the roof, caught sight of Mikasa and a man dressed in green all over and felt dread take ahold of him.

'Oh no, it's Mikasa... What will I tell her?' Armin thought sadly.

"Armin are you injured? Where's Eren?" asked Mikasa as she faced a teary eyed Armin.

*sniff*sniff* "In the trainees squad #34...our team... Tomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusky, Mina Caroline...and Eren Jaeger... Fell bravely on the line of duty" Armin sobbed to a much surprised Mikasa and the rest of the trainees.

"No way, much of squad #34 have been obliterated!"

"So..this is what happen when we take a titan head on..?" a nearby trainee questioned.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa...I couldn't do a thing..Eren sacrificed himself for me..I'm sorry!" cried Armin.

Mikasa was devastated upon hearing these news. Long ago she learned that this was a beautiful yet cruel world, but yet, so felt cold once more without Eren. Trying to comfort Armin, Mikasa was about to speak up until..

"Friends! You will see your comrades die on the battle field! It is sad but that is the truth! Turn that death into a another's life you will save! Got that rookies!?" the green newcomer said strongly.

Jean who was on the brink of despair earlier got up with a rekindled courage, rose and shout, "Everyone, we are soldiers now, we will not leave a comrade behind to carry a burden alone. Let's go you spineless cowards!" Jean taunted as he made his way to HQ.

"Yeah! You're all nothing but cowards!" taunted Sasha Brauss as she left to follow Jean's action and departed.

"Heh..didn't see that coming.." spoke Reiner as he and his squad readied himself to depart as well.

"Bloody hell...let's do it," spoke a random soldier as he and more soldiers started to depart as well to HQ.

"ROOAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried the many soldiers regaining their fighting spirit to move on as they too departed.

"The will of fire burns brightly within all of them," Gai said smiling as he took off as well following them.

XXX

Mikasa who was acting recklessly, used up all of her remaining gas sending her tumbling onto the hard ground.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled out of concern.

'Why didn't I notice the gas problem up until now..? It's happening again..I'm losing my family.. Do I have to start anew? This place...is cruel...beautiful and cruel...' thought Mikasa as a titan emerges from a nearby building. 'Ive had a good life,' she thought ready to give up.

'Fight!' 'Fight!' yelled a small voice in her head realizing it was Eren's. Once again, she rose to her feet, to prepare for battle against a fat 15m class with her small blade.

'I'm sorry Eren, I won't give up ever again... If I die..I won't be able to remember you..so I will live..NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Mikasa cried as she charged at the incoming titan unaware of new presence.

XXX

Gai, who was standing atop another rooftop far away to be amazed of such will no matter how bad the situation may be rushed to help the fellow female soldier until..

***Bam!***

A new titan with a strong body build and shaggy hair that draped down part of its face and pointy ears to go with it, punched and knocked down the titan aiming to kill Mikasa.

'A titan attacking another titan!? This is just unheard of! Yet..very uplifting...it's as if humanity rage has been manifested into this being right here...' Mikasa thought in awe as she saw the new titan finish off its opponent.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled coming from the behind quickly scooping her up with his 3D gear transporting them both to the roof. Seconds later Connie arrives.

"Shit this is bad two 15m class titans!" Connie cursed.

Out where the newcomer titan faces another 15m class, the newcomer takes a fighting stance which surprises the three trainees watching this whole time as is decapitates the other 15m class with one swing.

"Get down!" Connie yells alarmed at he and his friends dodged the incoming decpitated head as it smashes into a nearby building. The newcomer titan then finishes off the enemy titan with one quick stomp to the nape of its neck.

"Is it me or did just aim for the lethal strike? Was it deliberate?" question Armin.

"No, it seemed to have the basics of hand to hand combat," replied Mikasa.

"It doesn't matter now, we should get out of here," said Connie.

XXX

"Tch..it's no use," said Jean to no one is particular as the HQ was surrounded.

Not too far, Jean hears a scream which draws his attention to another trainee who just ran out of gas and was surrounded by titans.

'Crap, looks like he's out of gas,' thought Jean. "UGH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" cried the trainee as he was now in the titan's tight grasps and surrounded.

"Tom! Lets go help him!" said a nearby soldier to his friend.

"No don't! It's too late for that!" Jean yells in an attempt to stop them. "huh?"

At that moment a blur of flashing blue and green passed by the trainees and struck down the titans one by one their eyes unable to catch up to the mysterious figure.

As the last titan fell, there stood a man with what appears to be lightning on his hands and a mask covering his face. "Ah. Looks like I arrived just in time" said the man. 'Who is this guy?' thought Jean as he still tried to assess the situation.

'It doesn't matter now, we need to get those supplies!' Jean thought.

"Now everybody!" Jean commanded as he swung away using his 3D Gear with the rest of his comrades follow from behind.

"Thank you stranger!" thanked the trainee who was saved as he was carried away by his comrades to safety leaving behind the masked man.

With Jean:

The squadron was now swinging themselves Wildly across the streets past numerous titans to get to HQ. One even managed to grab ahold of Jean's foot before he cut off its finger to escape then crashing through the window of HQ with the survivors of his comrades in tow. However, some weren't as lucky as they were gobbled up by the titans the moment they got caught.

"How many of us survived?" Jean asked Marco his long time friend. "How many died on my signal?" Jean asked in guilt. Such thoughts were put away when he looked to his right to see trainees hiding underneath the desks.

"You..you're from the supply squad right?" Jean asked shakily.

"Yeah.." the trainee quietly responds only to get grabbed by his shirt and socked to the face by Jean.

"Jean stop!" Marco yelled holding his friend back.

"IT'S THEIR DAMN FAULT! THEY FUCKING HUNG US OUT TO DRY! SO MANY PEOPLE DIED POINTLESSLY BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLE!" roared Jean to the trainee.

"Some titans made it into the supply rooms! We couldn't do anything!" cried another trainee who was tending to her friend.

"YOU SHOULD'VE WORKED SOMETHING OUT! IT'S PART OF THE JOB DESCRIPTION!" roared Jean who was relentless on his bashing of the young trainees.

"Take cover!" cried a trainee who was nearby a window. But not a second later, a titan bashed his head through the wall sending debris everywhere and causing everyone to scramble away from the walls.

'Bloody hell..' Jean thought 'too many people gathered in one spot,' as titans started gathering and gaping through the newly made hole in the wall.

"Run!"

"Get inside!"

"We all can't get out at once!"

"Where's Mikasa!?"

"She ran out of gas awhile ago! She probably got devoured by the Titans!"

Jean however didn't move from his spot but only looked on with despair. 'Its only natural I suppose...I guess it's time for a reality check...' Jean thought as soldiers ran past him to the exits. 'What kind of illusion or dream are we living in? This is reality, and I should've known better,' Jean thought ready to give up as he looked through the hole to have two gigantic faces look back at him.

'It's easy to understand when you think of it normally... We can't possibly expect to win against anything that big..'

Suddenly...

**SFX'Cracccckk'SFX**

The titans peering through the hole in the wall were violently knocked back by a giant fist that soared through the air belonging to another titan.

"RROOAAARRRGGHHHH!" roared the newcomer titan.

On the next wall, two windows were shattered and broken due to three new arrivals of Connie, Armin, and Mikasa who went crashing through much like Jean did earlier.

"Mikasa!?"

"That was close...it's empty now," Connie pointed to his gas tanks.

"You...you're alive!" Jean stated in a surprised manner.

"We did it Armin! Your strategy worked out fine!" Connie happily said patting Armin in the back hard much to his despise. "Everyone! That titan over there is a weird one because its only killing titans! Plus it seems to have no interest in us!" as Connie reluctantly explains the plan to the other trainees.

"Relying on a titan for help? That sounds like something that can only happen in a dream.." said Jean.

"I don't care whether it special or not. Realistically, this is our best way of survival for now if we let it keep on rampaging around here," Mikasa explains in a monotone manner.

"Sounds like a good plan," said a mysterious voice.

All the trainees turned their attention back to the gaping hole in the wall, only to see three people jump through it into where they were.

"Wait. I know you! You're one of the strangers that appeared out of nowhere and helped against the titan invasion!" said a soldier excitedly pointing to them.

Murmurs went through the crowd as they heard rumors of men that suddenly appeared with mysterious powers able to fight off the Titans with only their bare hands who are now standing before them. 'Who were these people and why are they here?' Most wondered.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, and my subordinates Naruto and Gai," he said gesturing towards them, "have helped with the invasion and one of our comrades is currently at the front lines holding off most of the titans," Kakashi calmly explained much to the disbelief of most of the soldiers in the room. "We understand you need to resupply but let us make it quick as this plan is totally not foolproof," Kakashi added. "We will answer any questions you have for us later but for now let's get moving," Kakashi promised as most of the trainees simply nodded.

"Let's get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyways own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin.

"Dialogue"

**"Techniques"**

'Thoughts'

_**"Bijuu dialogue"**_

* * *

Outside of the HQ:

The mysterious special Titan ravaged outside of the building as it caught one titan in a joint lock effectingly sweeping it off its feet and making it crash into two smaller titans that died instant under the impact. Slowly it turned towards two more incoming 15m class titans as it gave a loud and strong battle cry.

"ROOAARRGGGHHHH!"

XXX

Inside HQ:

"It's okay, the titan fighting outside is stronger than its normal peers," assured one soldier. "As long it keeps ravaging outside, the building will be safe." "Plus we have some really strong people here with us!" one soldier quickly added.

While the other soldiers commenced with one another, Reiner however approached Connie and ask, "How much do you know about that titan?"

"Who cares. It saved us," he replied.

"Heh..true enough...saving us is the first step.." Reiner said as he turned his attention elsewhere to the nearby trio of shinobis, Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. 'What makes these guys so powerful?', Reiner thought worriedly and while giving them a hardened look.

'What's this feeling?' Naruto wondered.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal the presence of some returning squad members.

"Okay we found some supplies under policemen control but they are rather dusty," a returning soldier stated as he started handing out guns and ammunition to everyone in the room.

"Oh I remember these!" Naruto remembered. "The guards at the Blood prison had one these!", Naruto happily exclaimed as he childly started to point the dangerous metal boom stick around making some nearby soldiers think, 'Seriously? This is the guy who took down numerous Titans without breaking a sweat?'

"Naruto, this isn't exactly the time to play you know," chided Kakashi.

"Oh sorry, got carried away Dattebayo. Heh heh."

'Yet you wonder why you're still a Genin...' Kakashi quietly thought to himself examining the weapon.

Yes, guns existed even his world but were highly unpopular due to the fighting style the shinobis used. Sure, great for frontal assaults and an army, but the reload time was the main problem whereas one can get showered with exploding Kunais or shurikens within seconds if not paying attention.

"Can we really fire our bullets with these guns?" Jean questioned. "Are guns even that useful? What difference would it make to a titan?"

At this time, Armin decided to speak up.

"I suppose it's better with them rather than without, I say. The room below has 3-4m class titans and with this amount of firepower at our disposal, we can blind them all at once," Armin explained as he filled in everyone on what was the plan.

First they would load at least fourteen people onto a lift where they would attract all the titans while another seven would hang on the ceiling tops wait for the signal to strike them all down at once when the titans are blinded by gunfire.

"Not a bad plan," Kakashi praised. "To think of this with such limited men and resources. You would be a great tactician," Kakashi said as he remembered the laziest yet smart member of Konoha 11, Shikamaru.

"It's not all that great, is my plan really the best option?" Armin asked worryingly unconfident with himself. "All I'm doing is just dumping the burden on my comrade's shoulders."

Armin then felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see it belonged to Gai. "There will be times where everything won't go as planned. But this is your best option as of now. Your comrades believe in you so you should believe in them too," Gai said with everyone behind him giving a warm and approving smile.

"Alright. Let's get started!" Armin proclaimed with a newfound confidence in himself.

XXX

"Heh 3-4m class titans. We'll just have to aim for their weak spot" Reiner said rather haughtily with his group going down the stairs to get into position for the plan. "But...without any of our movement gear.." replied Connie.

"Forget the size guys, we'll just have to work out our way from head down to the neck."

"Either way, in case all fails, just shove these up their ass. That is the 2nd of one of their only weaknesses," Reiner gestured to his blades jokingly.

"No way! I never knew that was an option,"replied a fascinated Connie.

"Careful Reiner, those may be your last words," Jean added grimly.

"Wait a sec. Where did they go?" Sasha looked around frantically.

"Who?"

"The three new guys of course!" as she said while the entire team took a good look around them only to see nothing.

"Heh. I could've sworn they were right behind us minutes ago," said a now increasingly worried Reiner. "Oh well, let's go anyways," as the group continued walking to their destination unaware of the lurking shadows a above and all around them.

"You think they'll be fine Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"This is something they have to workout for themselves for their own good. If things go awry we'll jump in if we have to. We can't always fight their battles for them," Kakashi told Naruto as all three stuck back into the shadows following the group remaining undetected.

XXX

Meanwhile, underneath everyone roamed seven 4m class titans rather aimlessly. One was even gnawing on a post for goodness sake. Armin's group just boarded the lift and are now descending to what felt like an elevator to hell just waiting to see what awaits them below.

'Alright, there aren't any more of them. Let's proceed with the plan!' thought Armin.

Just as the group on the lift were visible, all the titans veered their ugly faces towards their direction with a hungry look which scared some soldiers.

"Calm down! Let them close all the way in" said Marco to his fellow soldiers.

Seconds passed by what felt like minutes. Tension was rising within the group as one was holding his gun rather shakily but managed to calm himself.

"Wait..."

The titans grew closer by every step.

"Wait.."

The suspense in the air grew thick as men started sweating profusively.

"Wait..." "Ready.."

The titans were now at arms reach...

"FIRE!" signaled Marco as the rest of the squad discharged their rounds into the Titans eyes efficiently blinding them. The squad had only ten seconds before their eyes would fully regenerate but that was enough time. As soon as the guns went off, other trainees from the ceiling tops jumped off and slashed at the titan's nape of the neck with their blades. However, not everyone achieved their goal as only five out of seven were killed whereas Connie and Sasha failed to dispatch their titans. As this point, the titans have recovered and turned to face the trainees who fell on the floor after their failed attacks.

"Sasha and Connie are in trouble! Go back them up!" yelled Marco while a frantic Mikasa made a mad dash towards them.

"Ahem..uhmm...I-I know that..I jumped behind you and all..and s-struck you f-from be-behind and that was dreadfully impolite.." Sasha stuttered and trembled in fear as the Titan made its approach towards her as she was cornered. "I'm ..really..Sorry!" as Sasha dodged a dive attack from the approaching Titan while Connie backed up into a wall with no where to run.

**"Raikiri!"**

**"Rasengan!"**

A loud electric chirping and a bone crunching sound filled the room while the titans simply fell down limp and dead. One had its nape sliced both cleanly and deeply while the other had theirs crushed disfiguringly. Standing on the titans were no other than Naruto and Kakashi who still had his hand lightly brit of blue cackling lighting.

"Everyone alright?" asked Kakashi as he noticed a teary eyed female trainee who was quickly approaching him.

"KAKASHIIIIIII! YOU'RE MY SAVIOR!" Sasha cried frantically now enveloping her savior in a crushing bear hug much to a masked nin's displeasure.

"Err..Are you injured?" asked a displeased Kakashi and his lone eye showing all his emotion. ಠ

"NO! THANKS TO YOU!" cried a still sobbing Sasha who hung onto Kakashi like a life line.

"Then please let go.." replied Kakashi who tried to wriggle and push himself out of the girl's grip to no avail fail miserably as she clung on even tighter crying into his flak jacket.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Connie thanked Naruto. "No problem," Naruto happily replied. "You guys didn't do bad yourselves."

"When did you guys get here?" asked Reiner as he remembered only he and his group were on the ceiling tops.

"We tend to stick to the shadows," replied Naruto with a wide grin.

'These guys. They sure keep things interesting,' as Reiner smiled back at him.

XXX

"They're all down for the count!" cheered one soldier.

"We can finally resupply!" yelled Jean happily.

"We did it!" as the rest cheered and celebrated their operation success.

"Okay let's take it all at once," suggested one soldier.

"Hey. There aren't anymore coming in!" exclaimed another soldier.

"That's because of the one going crazy outside," another replied rather bluntly.

XXX

"Yeah we finally made it!"

"We can finally have a chance to get to safety!" cheered the soldiers.

"I can't believe I yielded to a titan" Sasha said to no one in particular overreacting. "I can never look anyone in the eye ever again!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. We'll all hate you later. For now let's go!" Connie replied as he and the rest of the squads jumped out the windows skillfully swinging through obstacles using their 3D maneuver Gear.

"Naruto, Gai. We should continue following them," said Kakashi as they responded with a nod before dashing out the window like everyone else. However, upon exiting to the outside, they saw something that piqued their interests.

The special titan was being devoured by other titans as it was pinned against a wall.

Not only the shinobis saw this but also Mikasa who maneuvered her way up to the top of the building she was in.

"Mikasa!" yelled Armin while looking up to see where she was going but soon widened his eyes even more. Just above him, the shinobis made a high and quick jump to the wall. Normally this wasn't surprising as even the most basic soldier can maneuver his way anywhere but these guys were just simply throwing tricks out of the bag left and right as they simply stuck to the wall with their feet and started running up it all the way to the top. 'What more secrets do these guys hold?', Armin questioned to himself as he decided to meet up with them and Mikasa on top of the building using his 3D gear.

XXX

"Mikasa! We should get away from here!" said a worried Armin.

"Look at that Titan over there," Mikasa pointed.

As Armin's visioned followed where Mikasa was pointing at, even more shock filled his eyes as he saw the Titans eating the special titan as it roared out in pain.

"Cannibalism!?" wondered a surprised Armin.

'Come to think of it, I've seen my friends die, people jumping and running as fast as us without 3D gear, and people walking on walls so why am I even surprised,' as Armin was beginning to question logic but turned his attention back to reality.

'It ought to be regenerating by now but it's not,' Armin took note of as the other titans continued to devour it.

"If we could figure out what's going on with that titan, we can probably make better on this situation. It was a good chance but too bad..." said Mikasa rather depressingly.

"I concur!" yelled Reiner in agreement. "If we let that titan be devoured, we would none be the wiser. We should dispatch of all the titans clinging onto it," he suggested.

"Reiner! Are you out of your mind? We've barely stuck our heads out of the water!" yelled Jean.

"This titan might turn out to be an ally. How about that?" Annie said rather looking not to interested. "It'd be more of a powerful weapon than any cannon."

"An ally!? Are you serious?" shuddered Jean.

With the Shinobis however, they were being rather quiet observing the situation and listening in on the trainees. Kakashi was the sharpest out of all them and could already tell that something was off about that Annie girl takito note to keep an eye on her later.

Out in the short distance, a deviant class titan appears in which Armin quickly spots.

"Ah! I know that one... It's the deviant that ate Tomas!" Armin confirmed.

At that moment, the currently pinned down special titan gave a mighty roar as it ripped itself out of the other titans grasps and charged at the newly arrived deviant class but at the same time lost its arms in the process.

"ROOAAARRGGHHH!" the special Titan roared its battle cry before it charged then chomped down onto the deviants neck then lifting it up in the air throwing it around like a rag doll killing it. Another nearby 15m class made its way to the special titan ready to feast upon its flesh as well but was met instead with a flying titan's body sent both crashing into a building by said titan.

"Hey. Who was it you wanted to save again?" Jean joked after witnessing such a brutal scene.

The last standing titan now gave a final mighty roar in the air as if to proclaim its victory then suddenly...dropped dead.

"Ah. As expected, it ran out of juice," Jean said. "It's no biggie now is it? We're off!" as Jean slowly started to depart totally unaware of why everyone's gazed is fixed upon the titan's fallen body. Even the shinobis were watching.

"There's no way we could an ally of such a freak," Jean said with his back turned to everyone else. "A titan is after all a titan," as Jean finally turns around to look at his comrades.

"Hey.." Jean said trying to get there attention but instead followed where their gaze were fixed onto. "..Eh?" Jean's eyes suddenly widened along with everyone else.

A person just emerged from the Titan's body or rather the nape of the neck specifically. However, only one person who was the most shocked was Mikasa for Eren, her long childhood friend, emerged from the titan unconscious.

Quickly snapping out of shocked state, she immediately went to Eren catching him before he can fall down. From there she bawled her eyes out as she let out a cry of Joy with a tinge of sadness.

"WAAAHHHHH!" Mikasa cried embracing the unconcious form of Eren as the other trainees along with the shinobis descended from the building for a closer look.

'Eren...that arm and leg got cut off back then, now they're back...back then..the titan swallowed you whole,' Armin thought as he walked closer to Eren, tears threatening to spill out, reaching for his hands.

"What the hell happened...?" Armin said as he tightly gripped Eren hands with his own as tears dripped down his face as he began to cry.

At this time, it was Gai who decided to speak up. "So it was your most youthful comrade who did all this then?" Gai piped up with in a jovial manner as he and the soldiers observed the path in which the Eren ravaged and killed many titans, bodies littering just about everywhere.

XXX

Deciding it was time to go, Kakashi took ahold of the situation. "Hey, we should get moving. We're still not safe here," he said with much of the approval of the rest of the squad as they began their trip to the inner walls towards safety. However, just as they made their way to the top of the wall, a line of men stopped them in their tracks armed with both blades and guns.

"Trainee Eren is to stay here for the safety of humanity! The rest of you however are dismissed and are ordered to never speak of this event to anyone!" commanded a brown bearded man who was a captain of the garrison.

Most of the trainees were hesitant at first but had to follow orders as they left Eren's side off to the barracks where they would meet up with other soldiers and rest. By now, only Mikasa, Armin, and the three mysterious newcomers were all that's left who refused to leave.

"Defying my orders would mean you're betraying humanity! And such a punishment can go as far as death. Do you wish such a fate!?" yelled the Garrison captain.

"Who the hell you think you are!? He's done nothing but protect humanity by battling the titans out there and you're just gonna toss him like trash!?" yelled Naruto who was unusually quiet up until now where he showed his more serious side rather than happy. "He's your comrade! How could you do this to him!?"

"What do you mean young man?" the captain asked stoically.

"I see through your lies! You want to kill him now don't you!?" Naruto exclaims shocking both Armin and Mikasa. Kakashi would usually scold Naruto for letting his emotions get in the way of his duties but this situation was an exception, so he decided to let Naruto continue while warily keeping an eye out for any sudden movements from the troops surrounding them. He decided it was best to pull out his Sharingan revealing the blood red just in case anything gets ugly while Gai was ready to take his battle stance.

"Well we won't let you have him!", Naruto yells as he quickly grabs Eren and makes a run for it down the wall sticking to its side with Eren in his back.

"Eren!", Both Mikasa and Armin frantically yelled as they both trailed Naruto as well.

"After them men!", the captain ordered and he too was about to take part in the chase. "You four, detain these two strangers!" the Captain giving his final orders before departing zooming away on his 3D gear.

"Alright you're coming with us yo-UWAH!" sputtered the soldier who was cut off mid sentence as Gai gave a swift chop to the neck knocking him out.

"Why you little~ huh..?" The soldier said as he and the rest of his friends world started to melt away into darkness before seeing a glint of red coming from the masked man's eye. They all stood there with blank expressions on their faces.

"Mah.. Now that's over, we should probably make sure Naruto doesn't get into any more trouble, eh Gai?" Kakashi said now covering his left eye once more with his headband.

"You know the answer well my Eternal Rival!" Gai replied before both disappeared in a blur.

XXX

Naruto was covering ground rather quickly even when carrying a dead weight but was eventually caught up by Mikasa and Armin. Behind them and closing in fast were Garrison troops ready to detain them. In the end, they were cornered anyways between Wall Rose and the Trost district wall.

"More...I wanna kill more...more...I'll kill em dead.." muttered Eren trapped in his delusions smiling rather uncomfortably.

"Eren...?" a voice called out.

"Huh?" Eren said as he snapped out of his delusion realizing he was surrounded by soldiers only to be protected by Mikasa and Armin along with a mysterious person who seemed only a little older than him and had blonde hair, clad in orange clothing.

"I see you're finally awake from your nap" said the newcomer.

"..Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed glad her friend was okay.

"Eren! Can you move about!? Are you fully conscious!?" asked Armin frantically awaiting his answer.

"Armin..?" Eren said questionably.

"You hear that, he said he was gonna kill us".

"Yeah, 'kill them dead' he said".

"Yeah we all heard. He probably means us," soldiers started saying to one another.

"He intends to kill and eat us," one soldier said confusing Eren greatly.

"Wait..." 'What are they talking about? Why are they surrounding us with those blades? Last time I checked, they were made to kill titans... Why?.. Why are they looking me at me like that!?' Eren pondered but quickly turned his attention to his limbs.

'No way..what I just saw was just a dream right? I still got my arm attached' Eren thought until he saw the torn clothing in which the titan bit off much earlier. 'What the?...' he thought.

"Trainee Eren! You finally came to your senses I see! The behavior you four exhibit makes you look like traitors to humanity!" the Captain bellowed.

"Therefore I'm going to have to decide on how we should dispose of your lives!" greatly shocking the Eren. "Try to pull any tricks or if you leave that spot you're gonna be eating explosives!" said the Captain as the four looks off into the distance to see a cannon aimed at them ready to fire at the signal. "We'll shoot without hesitation!"

"I'll go straight to the point...are you human? Or titan?" the Captain questioned as his men tensed up for a bit.

'What kind of a question is that? Why are they glaring at me like that?!' wondered a even more confused Eren. 'It's as if... they're looking at some kind of freak. Am I a freak then? Is that what you mean!?' "I fail to understand the meaning of your question sir!" Eren responds.

The Captain tensed.

"Are you playing dumb with me!? Goddamned Freak!" bellowed back the Captain. "Try it again! We'll dust you right on the spot! You won't even have enough time to assume your true form!" the Captain provoked.

"Lots of people saw what happened! They were right there, watching you come out of that titan!" the Captain explains telling the group he had to right to eliminate all threats swiftly even if they were troops sanctioned by the king himself.

"I'll have you blown to kingdom come!" threatened the Captain.

"Our defensive strategy is clear on this one sir. We won't be able to get any useful information out of them with the exception of that orange one over there. As you said, it's just a waste of our time and forces" one female soldier suggested.

"IF WE TAKE HIM DOWN NOW, WE CAN TAKE HIM OUT EASILY!"

"LET'S GET HIM WHILE HE'S STILL ASSUMING HUMAN FORM!" more and more soldiers said and agreed frantically.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped. Nothing was said for the next few seconds. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop from where they were. Everyone's gaze fixed upon the orange newcomer who was now standing in front of the trio defensively.

Naruto was fuming at this man's words. 'How could this man do this to a comrade?' he wondered. Sure, he understands their suspicion but he should've been given the benefit of the doubt. The looks these people were giving Eren felt exactly like the ones back home when he was younger. He couldn't just simply sit by and let this slide.

"Get any closer and I'll clobber you all," Naruto coldly threatened as he release a tinge of demonic Kyuubi chakra making the air nearby very tense.

"What is this feeling?..." one random soldier wonders as he began to feel weak in the knees and sick to the stomach.

'I never felt so scared in my life by just one guy..' others thought as some others stepped back in fear threatening to soil themselves.

Only a few including the captain held their ground. However, the fear in their eyes didn't betray them as it only intensified as they saw images of a giant fox like monster envelop the young man standing in front of them which gave out a mighty roar that would put any titan to shame.

"You..You're.. just like him..another freak!" blurted out the Captain as he grew more tense with every passing second. "Eren! I'll ask you once more! Are you human or titan!?"

Eren pondered hard on this question, 'If I screw up on this answer, not only I will die,' Eren thought also thinking about the safety of his friends. "I'm Human!"

...

Silence filled the air.

"I see," the Captain responded as he wore a grim face. "Please don't resent me for this.." the Captain said grimly as he raised his hand to start the signal much to Eren and Armin's horror but Mikasa kept a straight face the entire time as Naruto glared hard at the man.

"We have no other choice..you see, no man have ever been in the position to see the evil within their own hearts...please forgive me," the captain ended his sentence with hand raised high in the air as the cannon squad took notice of the ready signal.

"Stay behind me guys," Naruto said protectively. "I swear on my ninja way, you will get out of this safely," Naruto promised as he turned his head to smile at them.

From there, time seemed to slow for Eren as Mikasa quickly grabbed him and Armin planning to escape up the wall using her 3D gear. A flash of brass colored metal suddenly caught Eren's attention as he realized it was a key wrapped around his neck like a necklace. He finally remembered his promise his dad made with him to show him what was in the basement the entire time. 'Why am I suddenly remembering this?' Eren thought as the Captain's hand finally dropped down signaling for the shot to be fired.

...

Silence reigned.

Nothing happened.

"What's going on?", the Captain asked to no one in particular with Eren's group wondering the same thing. Only Naruto looked straight ahead at the Captain. In fact, he didn't even bother moving a muscle. 'Did he know this was going to happen?' wondered Armin.

"Captain!" alerted a soldier with a spy scope in hand. "The cannon squad has been disabled!" shocking many other soldiers nearby.

'Another traitor!?' wondered the Captain. "Who did it!?" he asked as the soldier handed him a spy scope to let him see for himself.

The Captain's eyes widened. The four people assigned to the cannon were tied up, unconcious with two people leaning on the cannon just waiting to see what would happen next down to where he was. One man was totally clad in green while the other sported a blue mask and a headband covering one eye. The one wearing the mask who was reading a small orange book at the time then closed it gave a thumbs up the people below as if he knew he was being watched before returning to his book.

'How dare they mock us...' the now enraged Captain thought angrily.

"Men! CHAARGE!" the Captain ordered with a strong voice seeing as they need to captured now.

Many were very hesitant at first but drew the courage follow the order anyways. After all, it's only four people against an entire squadron they thought as they drew closer with their blades. The only thing between them and their objective was the orange blonde haired knuckle head.

'Heh heh. How about we give them another big scare eh Kurama?', thought Naruto.

"_**Hmph. It is always fun to see your kind soil themselves. Sure. Why not?" **_Kurama concurred as Naruto smiled rather mischievously.

Soldiers were only a few meters away from Naruto as he stood still with his eyes closed.

"Ha. That looked easier than I thought", muttered one soldier in the back as he began his charge. "What the-?"

Said orange ninja started to have a golden aura surround him until it engulfed him completely. Some soldiers began to take notice of his new form as strange symbols and designs emerged from his body giving it rather an ancient look to it but however, what happened next nobody expected.

The golden aura once again underwent a transformation and exploded outward taking shape of a giant golden Kitsune's head as it gave its mighty roar.

"GRAAAARRGHHH!" roared the head as it sent a small shockwave that sent soldier flying back a good distance as some crashed onto the floor hard or crashed into other soldiers.

XXX

Elsewhere:

"Prepare for the shocking Lariat! WHEEE!" Bee charged at another titan efficiently knocking it back.

_**"Oi Bee. Do you think the others are alright? It is quite chaotic out here with all these titans roaming around. We can only hold them off for so long without causing any collateral damage"**_ Gyuuki said.

"Swing swing these people go. Just go with the flow yo. Naruto is a strong one so K.O! No need to hurry, so don't worry. Yeah!" Bee rapped.

_**"Out of all times to rap, you decide to still even do it when this world and its humans are to the brink of extinction... I just hope you don't pass anything down to them..."**_ Gyuuki referred to Bee's Enka Rapping style.

By this time, engineers who were working on a way to stop the titans from coming in through one of the smaller gates had finally developed a net made of Harpoons and iron just finished setting it up thanks to the cover Bee was providing.

"Bee-San! You may stop now! The net is cast and set!" one soldier yelled alerting Bee of their finished progress.

"Time to close the curtains to the hurtin I guess," Bee said as he decided to scout another area full of titans.

"Creating a defensive flesh wall out of the titans themselves was the technological squad's idea. It's holding fast onto those harpoons alright,"Hannes explains reminding everyone that they still shouldn't let there guard down in case all fails or if the colossal titan appears once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Hannes to a nearby soldier who looked really worried.

"Well...our mission is proceeding without a hitch..but...I'm still worried about our companions assigned to the vanguard, Sir" the soldier said worryingly.

"Yeah.." replied Hannes. "As of right now, the less we know, the better. We must concentrate solely on the ambush. Just like we first did during training."

"I understand the three kids who escaped with you five years ago are at the front line duty too," added the soldier.

"Yeah..."

...

Silence reigned between them two.

"My apologies sir...I've said too much," the soldier apologized.

"It's alright," Hannes said unworringly.

"Pardon?" asked the now surprised soldier.

"They're tough kids," Hannes praised. "Each one of them, have an essential skill to help each other survive. Advanced combat skills for the first one, a great mental fortitude for the second, and the third one can count on his outstanding intelligence," Hannes finished looking out into the distance.

"They're fine. I'm sure of it."

XXX

Armin who was watching this entire time, took in all of this and concluded that this person in front of him was possibly a bigger threat than any titan he ever encountered before. Taking in his new form, Armin noticed Naruto now had a golden cloak that reached to his knees, horns protruded from where his hair was, and his whisker marks became more defined.

_**"Heh. Not bad gaki with the partial transformation," **_praised Kurama while Naruto smirked.

XXX

While at the barracks within Wall Rose, the trainees who've escaped told their story of their escapade on how they narrowly avoided death and what they went through just to get some gas in order to escape. A nightmarish hell many thought. Amongst the survivors were Sasha, Jean, and Connie who told their stories enlightening other soldiers on what had happened. However, their brief moment of relaxation was broken when a load roar filled the air along with a shockwave that was felt.

"GRAAAARRGHHH!," the mysterious roar sounded the air.

"A titan!?" Reiner wondered aloud.

"Has the wall been breached!?"

"It's coming from inside the wall!" said one soldier as complete pandemonium set in.

"No way! This is one of our most sturdiest positions! It can't be a breach!".

"What's with that shockwave?!" another questioned

Amongst the crowd of soldiers, Reiner looked on with great concern along with Jean and Annie as they used their 3D maneuver gear to check out what was going on.

"What the hell..?" Reiner questioned as a bunch of dust was still in the air as they waitied for it to settle.

Reiner's eyes widened. "It's that kid again!" he exclaimed as the dust finally settled.

The scene was rather quite suspicious with unconcious soldiers littered just about everywhere and a giant golden Kitsune's head materialized out of nowhere from the blonde haired ninja.

XXX

"You guys okay?" Naruto questioned the group out of concern in which they responded with a nod.

Eren focused hard on the key he was holding as he pondered on his new found memory.

"It's no question they're gonna try and attack again once they recuperate" Eren said snapping out of his thoughts.

"I remembered one things though..." Eren said shocking Armin and Mikasa with Naruto slightly interested in what he had to say.

"The basement! The basement back home! My old man said that everything would make sense once I get there..." Eren revealed. "He is also responsible for what I've become... If I go there, I probably will find out the truth about the titans as well!" Eren exclaimed.

'The truth?' Naruto wondered as well. Come to think of it, he did wonder how the titans came to existence as well and why they eat people?

"Damn it!" Eren cursed as he punched the ground. "If he knew of such a thing.. Why did he hide it!?"

"Thousands of men died from the Scouting legion died for that information and the hope it represented for humanity... And it was stashed away in our basement all this time!?... What was he thinking...!?" Eren rather pondered grimly. "Where did he disappear off to for the last five years..?"

"Uhhh..guys.. I think we got bigger problems here" Naruto reminded Eren.

"Ah! Right..." he responded. They still needed to figure out a plan to get out of here alive.

'I'm tired of being useless around here... I realize now that it was only me who was holding myself back to become a burden, not my lack of abilities... I'll get us out of this mess.. NO MATTER WHAT!?' Armin thought with newfound confidence once more.

"Guys! I'll try my best to win them over or die trying! Try to look as much unthreatening as possible!" Armin explains as he gets up to face the mob of soldiers and its Captain.

'Well... He is the smarter one out of all of us' as Naruto thought deactivating his Bijuu cloak returning to his base form believing Armin can actually pull this off.

"Stop right there scum!" bellowed the Captain as Armin slowly approached him and his men. "He isn't an enemy to humanity Sir! We'll yield over any information we garnered regarding the titans!", Armin bargained.

"Quit pleading for your life, we won't hear any of it!" barked back the Captain. "You have already shown your true colors right in front of us and you're still talking!? That's rich!". "If you're trying to show that he is not a titan, show us proof then! Failing that, we'll just eliminate the threat that he is!".

"There's no need for proof!", Armin argued. "It was never on who we should acknowledge him as in the first place!".

"Excuse me!?" the Captain questioned.

"I understand that many people saw what happened, but the they must've seen him fighting off against the titans!" Armin defended. "And they must've seen the titans swarmed around him too!" as Armin explained that the titans treated Eren in his titan form just the same as any human..Food.

Armin's message was slowly getting through as he was gaining supporters from the other side, worrying the Captain greatly.

"Get into position! We're going to attack!" ordered the Captain as men started forming around him once more for another charge.

"Are you sure that's the best choice of action?" said a newly arrived Kakashi with Gai in tow with him both standing in front of Eren's group.

"Captain, those two are dangerous. According to reports, one conjured lightning from his hand that can pierce anything while the other is faster than any one person can register. But what's most frightening is that they killed titans with their bare hands without any 3D maneuver Gear" informed one soldier shocking a good percentage of the soldiers around him including the Captain.

Fear instilled within this man as his hand seemed frozen high within the air ready to signal an attack. Such men that exists like this can possibly take on an army of men like himself thought the captain deciding whether to sacrifice his comrades or possibly fall for the enemie's trick. Tension grew. Suddenly, he felt a firm grip hold onto his risen hand.

"Brittle as a twig, just as you've always been" said the mysterious new man in uniform. "Don't you see how bleak the situation is for you?"che said cooly.

"Commander Pixis..!" said the Captain in a surprised tone.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys, thanks for the support and feedback! As a first time Fanfic writer, I would appreciate some constructive criticism to help better myself as reading and writing is surprisingly one of my worst subjects.**

**Anywho, in the next few chapters, I'm gonna focus more on the ninjas as things will calm down in the SnK storyline and I will introduce a villain within this story just as a heads up. Lots of brainstorming for me basically. Makes my head hurt...**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews and advice. I'm fully aware that things aren't really focusing on the ninjas but I swear we'll focus on them a bit more later into the chapters. Things are going to cool down now after the invasion so do not fret! Concerning pairings... Well I'm not too fond of crossover pairings. Do realize Naruto will return to his world eventually. He can't just take a girl over to his home and be done with it. So sorry, no crossover pairs as the SnK realm don't focus on romance a lot. I like to keep things as much Canon as possible. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin in any way.

* * *

_**"Bijuu dialogue"**_

**"Techniques"**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"I barely arrived here and but I believe I'm catching on fast enough," Commander Pixis stated. "You go take care of spearheading the reinforcements," he commanded the Captain. "As for me... Something tells me I would do well to listen to what these four have to say," as he gestured them to follow him up the wall.

(Dot Pixis... Highest ranked administrator of the southern regions, which includes Trost. A man given full authority regard the defenses of humanity's key districts. Also well-known for his natural eccentricity.)

"I guess I'll never find one," Commander Pixis said as he looked down the wall into the hoard of titans. "I wouldn't mind being eaten by one of those titans if she happened to be a beauty.."

A blood red glowing dot however zoomed by killing titans left and right with its claws as it let out its loud yet unusual battle cry.

"WHEEEEEE!" it cried taking out a titan one after another.

Commander Pixis just simply watched. "A friend of yours I presume eh Naruto? You and your friends have been quite the talk around lately."

Naruto nodded as he called out to his friend. "Oi! Bee Oji-chan!" he yelled drawing the attention of Killer Bee.

'Naruto!' Thought Bee as he saw him at the top of wall waving towards him. From there he decided to cease his little rampages and rejoin with his fellow comrades atop of the wall as he made his way towards him.

'What the heck is that!?' Wondered both Armin and Eren as they never seen something like this before.

"Yo! Naruto!" Bee greeted as he dispelled his Version 2 Jinchuriki form surprising the trio to reveal he really was human except Pixis as he remained stoic as ever.

XXX

'What is the commander thinking?' thought the Captain as he kept watch of the group on top of the wall. 'Up there of all places with those monsters, without so much of one bodyguard...'

"Captain, sir! The squadrons have been assembled."

"Ah right..good job..." the Captain turned his attention back to the men.

A sense of dread filled the air as each of the soldiers all had a somber look on their faces.

XXX

"I see.." Commander Pixis said with understanding. "Going into that basement would answer all of your questions.."

"Yes.." Eren replied.

...

"Sir, do you believe me?" Eren asked.

"For now, I'll keep in mind everything for which you can't provide any positive proof by yourself. I believe that is the best course of action" said Commander Pixis. "However...provided you can obtain material that could make sense out of this whole mess... I shall personally see to your protection and that of your friends," he finished surprising Armin.

"Trainee Armin..was it?"

"Sir!" Armin responded with a salute.

"What do you suggest to solve our current situation?" the Commander asked. "Reports say you were a genius tactician" the commander praised.

Armin thought hard observing the gaping hole in the wall at the end of the Trost district.

'Its a long shot to start with but it might just work!' Armin thought coming up with a solution.

"We should utilize Eren's titan powers and block up the hole with a giant boulder!"

Commander Pixis, surprisingly, acknowledged this plan as he walked up and Eren and asked, "Trainee Eren, can you close up that hole?"

Eren whose clear goal in mind, gathered his confidence and responded, "I'll see to it sir! No matter what!"

"Well said! Spoken like a real man!" as the commander patted Eren in the back before walking off to the edge of the wall.

"Call in the staff officers!" The Commander yelled his order. "We need to discuss a strategy!"

"Ugh.. No way! This is crazy... He just went with my plan just like that!" Armin said alarmingly.

"While I agree that there are other crucial factors that need to be covered, I believe the Commander is well assessed on the situation" a new voice responded. The group turned to see the familiar faces of both Gai and Kakashi

"Kakashi-San!" Armin said with shock.

"We heard everything, no need to explain" replied Kakashi as he lifted his hand to gesture Armin to be at ease. "This might be your best choice of action considering the situation. You guys can't possibly repair that gaping hole in time without any Titans attacking you."

At this time, Commander Pixis finally came back with some officers in tow ready to take action.

"We're racing against time" he said rather calmly. "Move out.. Young soldiers."

XXX

"A plan to recapture Trost!?" Asked one soldier in shock.

"As in right now!?" Another asked.

"They've gotta be kidding! We can't close up that hole in that gate! We don't have the technology!" Exclaimed another soldier.

"What are the top brass thinking!? If we enter the Trost district again we'll just die pointlessly!" One soldier said lamentedly.

"Since we can't close up that hole... All we can do is die defending the wall.." Explained another.

"Damn it... What are they?... Glory hounds?" Another speculated.

Meanwhile during the midst of all this talk, one soldier named Daz was reacting rather bad upon hearing the news.

"Again..? We're going back into hell again?" He wondered as his breathing became more erratic.

"...NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He yelled. "I WANNA SEE MY FAMILY, PLEASE!"

"Daz! Watch it man! You're being too loud!" Scolded Marco.

"You there! I heard that!" Said a Garrison Leader who quickly approached the scene.

"You want to walk away from your given assignment!? Do you!?" Hammered the Squad leader.

"YES SIR, I DO!" Said Daz who was freaking out at this point. "THIS IS NOTHING SHORT OF MASS SUICIDE AND IT WILL AVAIL US NOTHING! THERE IS NO POINT" he finished his response tearfully.

"What do you make of humanity... What do you make of the rules? It'd be well within my rights to execute you on the spot!" The man said threateningly as he prepared to pull out his blade.

"...FINE!" Daz replied. "IT'S A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN ENDING UP AS TITAN FOOD...!" as he drew out his own blade as well.

Murmurs and calamity went through the crowd.

"Hey... Did you hear that?" Questioned one trainee.

"Hardly surprising given the situation," replied other bluntly.

XXX

"Say... I wish someone would rebel here as well.." One random female trainee said.

"Me too... I wanna choose the way I go down, at least.." Another responded next to her.

Jean who was standing behind her, watched and listened silently with Bertholdt who was just paying no special attention whatsoever.

"Hey you.." One Garrison trooper said as he overheard them.

"Ah!... I was only just joking.." She responded rather sheepishly.

"Do it!" replied the Garrison Trooper.

"Come again?" She asked bewilderedly.

"Make as much noise as possible! With as many people you can!" he pressed on looking rather serious. "There is much discontent within the ranks of the stationary troops. I'll take advantage of the commotion to get away."

"Get away? Where to?" Jean now asked curiously.

"I will go to my daughter!" he responded with a grim face. "The gate here is gonna go down anyways!"

XXX

"It is said before the land fell under titan control... Humanity tore itself apart based on differences such as principles and race" Commander Pixis lectured to Eren as they continued their conversation with the Shinobis in tow who were following them closely from behind.

It was only then until Eren and his group passed by Hannes, much to his delight, that things started heating up.

'Eren!?' Hannes noticed. 'I see you're alright' he thought gladly as he was about to greet them but was quickly cut off by Eren who have him a gesture saying that he was a little preoccupied at the moment. 'Hm? Focus on my mission?!' Thought a baffled Hannes.

'Tch... Damn him... Some way to address his superiors right there,' thought Hannes slightly annoyed. 'Judging from his attitude, I'd reckon Mikasa and Armin are okay...' As he quickly turned back to continue his current assignment. '...?' 'What is Eren doing next to the commander!?' He thought until he saw four new figures walk by also standing next to Eren. 'Who are these guys?' He thought examining their attire and physical features. They couldn't possibly be soldiers he thought because for one, they were out of uniform. Two, they just looked plain out of the ordinary too, yet, their description seemed familiar... 'Ohh!'

* * *

Hours earlier:

"Hey Hannes. Have you heard?" Asked a random associate.

"What?"

"Reports are coming in that outsiders went over our walls and helped against the titan invasion," the soldier said.

"Outsiders!?" Hannes said aloud surprised.

"Yep. Not only that but what's most shocking is that they seem to not even need the 3D Maneuever Gear to combat the titans," the solider added greatly shocking Hannes.

"How is that possible!? Without the 3D Maneuver Gear, man has little chance against a titan head on!" Replied a shocked Hannes wanting to know more. "Continue."

"... R-right... Well one soldier who witnessed their combat skills mentioned one who wore a mask and summoned something like lightning in his hand able to slash away the titans flesh. In fact, the titans were not even able to lay so much as a finger on him as if he knew what they were going to do next," said the soldier as he finished briefing all the information he knew to a much baffled Hannes who couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way an ordinary man was able to accomplish anything he just heard.

* * *

The six men stood on the edge on the wall facing the crowd as the Commander cleared his throat.

"SOLDIERS! ATTENTION!" He yelled with much power to the mob of soldiers underneath him as they silenced themselves to hear his words. "I AM ABOUT TO RELAY OUR STRATEGY TO THE RECONQUEST OF THE TROST DISTRICT! OUR OBJECTIVE IS THE GATE THAT HAS BEEN DESTROYED! TO SUCCEED, WE NEED TO DO TWO THINGS!" The Commander instructed. "REACH IT, AND STOPPER IT!"

...

...

The crowd was shocked.

...

"Stopper it... What the heck?" Marco pondered. "How to do we do such a thing?" As doubt began to fill the air.

"AS THE WAY WE'LL PROCEED, LET ME START BY INTRODUCING THIS YOUNG MAN NEXT TO ME! EREN JAEGAR, FROM THE TRAINEES UNIT!"

"Wha..Eren!" Exclaimed both Connie and Christa.

The commander continued to explain that Eren was the endeavor of an experiment that involved titan shift shaping that was a success. They would use him to lift a giant stone and plug up the breach while others protect him as he do it. However, the reception wasn't so positive as the soldiers began to have less trust in their higher ups and government.

'Even I know such a cover up would sound so phony... At this rate...' Kakashi thought.

"So..this is it... The titans are controlling us now?"

"BOLLOCKS!" Cried Daz in disbelief. "I'm not letting you dispose of my life over that kind of nonsense! What do you take us for!? Throwaway blades!? Hell no!"

"Human weapons eh..."

"What a load of bunk.. How many of us did they expect to take this seriously... You gotta be kidding.." Soldiers said one after another full of doubt.

"HUMANITY IS DONE FOR! I'M SPENDING WHATEVER'S LEFT OF TIME WITH MY FAMILY" Daz said before storming off.

"Hey wait! Do you want a capital offense on your head!?" Said a squad leader.

"They would all have us die today, they would! I'm outta here!" Said the Garrison trooper from earlier.

"Me too!"

"Co-..count me in!"

The trend continued much to the displeasure of the nearby Captain of the Garrison.

"If this continues, we're in trouble.."

"Order is falling apart.."

The Captain decided to take action.

"Say your prayers, filthy mutineers! I'll cut you down where you stand!" The Captain threatened as he withdrew his blades.

The Commander took another deep breathe.

"HERE ARE MY ORDERS! THOSE OF YOU WHO LEAVES THIS PLACE WILL ALL BE PARDONED!"

"Wha!?" The Captain muttered rather confused.

"Titans are terrible creatures, and once someone gives into that fear, they can never face one again!" He explained. "Those of you who have experienced that dread are free to walk away!"

The ones who planned to leave sighed in disbelief as they thought this can never happen to them in their lives.

"Finally!" The commander continued. "Those who are willing to let parents, siblings, and loved one experience such terror themselves are free to walk away!"

Everyone stopped frozen in their tracks.

One Garrison trooper thought long and hard on this as he couldn't bear seeing his daughter in the Titan's grasps.

"That's the one thing I can't do..." Muttered the Garrison trooper. "I can't just let that happen...because... My daughter is.. The very last hope I have left" the man finished as he turned around with many other soldiers to return to the fight.

'Yeah... The whole thing might be a sham after all...but I have to succeed nonetheless...' Daz thought as he returned with tears in his eyes friends around him patting him on the back.

'I have no idea if I'd be able to use that "Titan's power" once more but my duty is clear enough... For the sake of bringing hope!' Eren thought.

'This man is very manipulative and analytical. A strong political and military mind he has indeed,' Kakashi thought as he gave his evaluation of the Commander after listening to all that has been happening.

The commander then went over the entire strategy with everyone as they would be the decoy luring all titans to the corners of the town while Eren and friends would travel alongside the walls and get to the hole where they will soon plug it up with a giant boulder.

"Kakashi-San, Gai-San, Bee-San," the Commander called out to them as they all responded approaching said Commander. "It's probably best you three join the other squads in luring the Titans while your younger colleague joins Eren and his group," he suggested. "I have already seen what that young man can do and I do believe he is fit for the job in case something goes awry."

Kakashi thought for a bit before agreeing, responding to the Commander with a nod.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out to his student.

"Hm? Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto responded rather lazily with hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"You go with Eren and his group, and please...try not to cause too much damage.. People's lives are at stake here," Kakashi reminded Naruto.

"Aww Kakashi Sensei... You always get the easy job..." Naruto complained.

_**"Just get on with it you little brat!"**_ Kurama chided from within Naruto.

"Ugh... Okay fiiiiine.." Naruto agreed to his assignment.

"Now things are settled, let's begin Operation Reconquest!" The commander said as the groups split apart to their current duties and task.

XXX

"Would you guys pick up the pace?!" Naruto complained as he could've literally ran circles around the group behind him as they jogged to their objective.

"It's not our fault you're stamina freak! How about slow down for a change?!" Retorted the Squad leader. Behind him were Eren, Mikasa, Armin and a few other random soldiers as they jogged as well. "Besides you run funny!" The Squad leader added much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Better than being a turtle you slowpoke!"

"Ever heard of 'slow and steady wins the race'?" the man said back.

"Nope. Never," Naruto replied bluntly as he and the squad leader's gaze met each other with sparks coming out of their eyes colliding with each other. They simply irritate one another.

'Damn, this guy is hot-headed,' one soldier thought. 'To even casually argue with our leader...'

Eventually the group was finally getting close their destination to the giant rock close to the hole in the wall.

"Hey Eren, they said you were a human weapon or whatever but I don't care as long you can plug up that hole in that wall..." The squad leader admitted. "We'll make your protection of our highest priority!"

"We'll soon reach the shortest route to that rock and there seems to be no titans in sight. It's seems everyone is playing their role of decoy well.."

Eren's mind wandered to all his friends and comrades.

'Ever since the titans appeared, mankind never had the upper hand... Not even once. Titans were always advancing and humans always retreating... We've all been stripped of our territory.. But once the plan succeeds, we will have stolen ground back for the first time.' Eren thought.

"Over here!" The squad leader alerted everyone as he jumped off the wall with everyone else in tow. "Let's go!"

'The second it's done.. Humanity will claim.. It' first victory..' Eren thought while swinging down the streets as fast he can. They were closing in on the rock and fast.

'Compared to what the titans have taken, it may not seem like much..' He thought as he readied himself for his transformation. 'But for mankind, this is... A tremendous step forward!' He proclaimed while biting into his hand.

An explosion of smoke and lightning took place as a titan's body emerged out of thin air crashing into a building leaving the settlement damaged.

"SUGOI!" Naruto said with sparkles in his eyes obviously impressed by what Eren has done.

"I guess it's my turn now!" Naruto said as he clasped his hands together entering his Kyuubi Chakra Mode. His form gave a off a radiant golden glow as it seemed to pulse everything around it with life.

"Man, they weren't kidding when they said he wasn't normal as well," the squad leader thought as he saw Naruto jumped onto a roof and stood by Mikasa to watch Eren.

Eren's titan form soon got ahold of its footing and pulled itself out of the building slowly walking towards the rock.

It suddenly turns its head around.

'Huh!? What are you thinking!?' Wondered Naruto as he showed some shock in his face confusing Mikasa.

"Eren?" Mikasa said.

However, instead of a friendly welcome, she was greeted with a giant fist sailing towards her as it crashed into the building smashing a good portion of the 2nd floor.

She was about to dodge the fist herself but felt something grab her from the side. She suddenly felt as if she was going really fast as things started to blur around her but stopped when she saw the Squad leader a few feet away from her.

The squad leader couldn't hold in his amazement as all he saw was a yellow flash that was able to save Mikasa bringing her over here in a matter of a split second, dodging the fist of the titan.

"You okay?" Naruto asked before getting a nod from Mikasa.

"Alright, leave Eren to me!" He exclaimed before disappearing in another flash appearing before Eren in front of him.

"Oi! Eren! It's me remember!? We're your friends!" He said waving to said Titan as it readied its fist for another swing.

"Tch... Mission failure," muttered one female soldier as she pulled out a smoke gun pointing it in the air before launching it leaving a red stream. "Alright I got it... We have no such thing as a secret weapon.."

The titan's swing sailed past Naruto as he elegantly dodged the fist by performing some aerial aerobics, quickly latching himself onto Eren's arms with Kyuubi chakra arms.

The titan now tried to make a grab for Naruto intending to squeeze the life out of him but was met with a force great as its own when he couldn't seem squeeze him to death.

With the soldiers, they saw Naruto generated many more Chakra arms efficiently sticking out in all directions holding back the titan's powerful grasp.

Given the opportunity, Naruto slipped out and started to run up Eren's arm in a flash. With one arm extended outward as if he was going to hold something, a blue sphere started being generated as three more smaller ones surrounded it.

"So this is his strength?" Said one soldier as they could only watch the exchange between Titan and the mysterious newcomer.

**"Planetary Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he slammed the Orbs into Eren's left side of the face.

The damage it dealt was devastating as a big chunk of flesh and bones were blown from Eren's face as the blue energy exploded outward as well leaving him with only half a head as he started falling back upon impact.

The ginormous Titan being fell as Naruto dashed back onto the nearby building observing what he has done. "Sorry Eren."

The titan finally fell as it's back leaned against the rock as if it were a person relaxing. Steam started sizzling from Eren's Titan forms wound.

"What's the deal!?" One soldier questioned.

"It's one of those brainless titans now," another replied.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled before a soldier back from recon arrived on the scene.

"Squad leader Ian!" He yelled out explaining there were more titans coming out the gate and several more about to surround them.

XXX

Out in the distance, Commander Pixis and his men watched for smoke signals to see if the operation was a failure or not.

A red stream of smoke shot into the air from where Eren his group were.

"A red smoke bomb from the elite team... The blockading operation must've ran into some serious complications," one female soldier briefed the Commander as she stared off into the distance with her Spy Scope.

One soldier broke down crying as he slumped down into a ball covering his face. "All for nothing... *hic*... Our comrades sir... They all died for nothing.." He said while Pixis and his men stayed stoic as they kept watching intently into the distance.

"Commander Pixis, we must quickly resume defensive formation and head to the gate," one soldier suggested. "We just need your approval."

"No."

"We should order the team to pull back,,," the female soldier suggested.

"No."

"Continue to draw the titans to the corners of the town. As for the elite team, we'll trust the commanding officer in the field to do the right thing," The commander continued on.

XXX

"Red smoke?" Armin asked curiously.

"Does that mean... they failed?" Questioned Marco as he saw it as well.

"How come..."

'Eren... Mikasa... What the hell is going on?' Armin wondered before storming off with his 3D gear to check out what was going on.

"ARMIN!" Marco yelled out to his comrade but was left unheard.

XXX

"Hello! What's the hold up!? Give us the order!" One soldier complained to Squad leader Ian as he remained silent this entire time just thinking.

"This plan never stood on stable ground anyhow! This isn't your fault Ian!" He continued. "Sure its worth a try! But we have already tried enough as it is!"

"Okay! Me and my team are going to climb up the wall!" As he departed to leave.

Mikasa was losing her patience and temper.

Naruto who was sensing this before could already tell she was about to explode any second now.

Sure enough, Mikasa marched straight forward with his blades withdrawn.

"Wait.. Calm down Mikasa," Ian said with his arms extended to stop her in her tracks.

"Team Riko! Take down the titan on the rear!"

"Team Mitabi, my own and Naruto will deal with the couple in front!" Ian gave his orders.

"Excuse me?!" The newly named female soldier, Riko said.

"I'm the one in command! Shut up and follow my orders!" Ian scolded them. "We cannot allow Eren to be defenseless any longer!" Making his team tense up a bit.

"Change of plans! We will protect Eren until he has recovered. Since it would be unwise to approach him otherwise, I say we let him manage something on his own," the squad leader said.

"The potential he represents for Humanity is just too great! It is something we cannot let go of so easily. Because unlike any of us, there is no replacing him," the Squad leader finished making Riko furrow her brows.

"Hundreds of us have already died because of mister faulty secret human weapon... Just on the first try.." She explained. "And let him regenerate? You'll only find yourself in the same situation as before," she referred to his earlier attack.

"Precisely... No matter th casualties or how many tries it will take... Combat must continue," the Squad leader replied shocking his men.

"Ian! Are you mad!?" Riko yelled.

"Tell me then! Tell me how we'll defeat the titans!" He yelled back.

...

...

"A way to defeat the titans? ..Of course... I don't know.." Riko responded now more calmly.

"Right.. If we'd known such methods, we wouldn't have to come to this at all," the squad leader said. "Our job right now might suck... But it still needs to be done."

"Our job is to throwaway our lives for an Obscure human weapon... And to die as bravely as possible.." He said facing reality with a grim face.

"Wrong," said a voice that belonged to our favorite orange wearing hero.

"Naruto?" Ian said curiously on what he had to say.

"Your job is believe in him and each other. Sure, getting your duties straightened out is one thing but faith in one another is also important as well!" Naruto said to his new friends. "Because the most important thing to a person is not how strong they are or what they can do... But the guts to never give up! That's what makes you strong!" Naruto proclaimed as he held out his fist to the rest of team then pound his chest to the front of his heart leaving it there.

...

...

Riko smiled.

"I'm still not buying this plan... But.. However.. I will decide to believe in Eren for now.." She said before departing to where the incoming titans were.

"Riko!?" Ian said in surprise.

"The time for idle chat is over Ian. Let's go!" The other soldier said before joining Riko.

"Right!" Ian agreed.

Mikasa then approached the man. "Thank you for everything squad leader Ian," she thanked the man.

"It's nothing to thank me for.. Plus Naruto made things run a little smoother thanks to his emotional display" Ian chuckled as Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "As if right now, we can't go with the initial plan.. The new strategy will give you latitude to display your skills..."

"Yes sir!" Mikasa responded.

"After all, you are fighting to protect your boyfriend."

Mikasa blushed as Naruto snickered much to her embarrassment.

"He's family," she said rather flushed.

'That's a lie..' As Naruto rolled his eyes knowing how she feels with his new emotion sensing abilities.

"Eh..?" Mikasa turned back to Eren as he was still leaning back on the large boulder still slowly regenerating.

'He hasn't fully regenerated any damage yet?' She thought worried whether he will be okay or not.

'Enough.. No matter how hard I think about it, there will be know way I would know. For now.. I'll just do my thing,' she finished thinking soon departing with her group to protect Eren form the advancing titans.

...

'Naruto... You really have a strange power to change people you know...' Ian thought as he made his way to the titans.

XXX

Eren slowly opened his eyes.. Regaining some form of consciousness.

'What? What am I doing?.. Am I sitting?' He wondered. 'I can't see a thing. Where am I? What day is this?'

Eren slowly opened his eyes once more and saw he was in his old home with his family.

"Hmm.. What the.. Oh, I'm home..." Eren said before yawning. "Sleep..." He mumbled before losing himself in his dreamworld.

Meanwhile, Armin just arrived on the scene to see Eren's titan form leaning on the giant boulder not regenerating as fast as he should be.

"Eren.. What the heck are you doing!?.. Eren!?" Armin yelled.

XXX

Naruto was just finishing off a titan as he slammed it in a building immobilizing it before using his Kyuubi chakra arms to rip off its neck sending blood everywhere that soon evaporated.

"Well at least our clothes won't stain..." He said rather feeling icky with titan blood covered all over his body as it evaporated not leavin a single trace behind.

"Shit.. Behind us!" One soldier said aloud to his group.

One titan managed to get across and was going I to jump over the building to reach Eren.

"A 13m class! Mikasa!"

"Roger that!" She Replied making her way to the titan while leaving behind her group to handle the rest.

"More coming in through the gate, Sir!" One soldier alerted. "Four 10m class heading our way!"

"Heh, they just keep coming dattebayo..." Naruto said along with his catchphrase as he readied himself for another wave, Rasengan in hand.

'With Naruto, the squad will not have much to worry about' she thought as she was confident they would do fine without her as she made her way to the 13m class that was close to Eren slashing its neck killing it.

She looked out into the distance. Her eyes suddenly widened.

'No way! Why are there so many titans head this way?!' She thought worryingly. 'There's barely any humans in this area. Could it be that they're being attracted to Eren?!' She finished thinking.

"Mikasa!" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned to where Eren was.

"Armin!" She yelled back to see him stand on top of Eren.

"The titan's not under Eren's control anymore!" Mikasa warned Armin. "I tried talking to it and it didn't react! There's no point in anyone trying!" As a shocked Armin listened to her words.

"What happened to the plan?!" Armin asked.

"It failed! We fight because we can't afford to abandon Eren..!" She explained. "At this rate, we might get over run by the titans! We can't survive this for too long!"

Armin thought hard, hell bent on saving his close friend as he looked at Eren's titan nape.

"Area from the back of the head, to the nape of the neck.." Armin said to himself. "One meter long, 10cm wide," he said while drawing out a single blade.

"Armin!" Yelled Mikasa who was wondering what Armin would do next.

"I'm going to get Eren out of here! You keep the titans away from here!" Proclaimed Armin as he hooked himself to Eren, keeping himself in place for the procedure. "Eren emerged out of the titan's weak spot... Surely it has something to do with the fundamental way they function whatever that is," as he lifted his blade aiming to cut Eren out concerning a much worried Mikasa.

"It's gonna be okay.. So as long I don't strike dead center!" Armin said. "But it's gonna hurt a lot!"

"ARMIN!" Mikasa yelled before he can do what he planned.

It was too late however as Armin plunged his blade through, running it deep downin the titans neck.

The blade made its way piercing through Eren's left forearm making him open his eyes in pain.

"GRAAAHHHH!" The titan form roared in pain.

"Armin stop! This is crazy!" Mikasa pleaded.

"Mikasa! You get going! You might be able to save a few lives!" Armin yelled to his friend. "Leave Eren to me! Now go!"

...

Mikasa hesitated for a moment but turned and quickly left acknowledging his request.

XXX

"They're everywhere! It's too much to handle at once!" The soldier yelled.

'Tch... If I don't do anything about this, they're gonna die..' Naruto thought as he planned what to do next. 'Ah! I got it'! as a lightbulb went off inside his head.

"Everyone! Lure them to me in a big mob!" Said Naruto to his comrades.

"Alright... C'mon guys! Let's do it!" As they swung building to building bunching up all the titans together as they kept in a small group attracting them all.

Meanwhile, a scraping like noise could be heard slashing the air as it also gave off this brilliant white light.

"Ugh.,. Such a bright light.. What is that?" Riko asked as she squinted her eyes to shield them from the light as she got to safety away from the mob of titans.

There they saw naruto holding what looks like his regular Rasengan , one in each hand. However, they were shrilling in the air giving off such a bright light that it was even hard to look at. But slowly Riko realize they transformed into a pair of four bladed throwing sphere of some sort. One can feel the potency within it by just looking at it.

"YOSH! Thanks for gathering them guys," Naruto thanked as he aimed his sights on the mob of crowding titans.

**"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto yelled his own and original technique that he developed as he threw both he made at the mob of titans. At first it sliced through the faster titans who were ahead of crowd decapitated them. But as it made itself into the crowd, both chakra shurikens exploded.

The blast radius was incredible as it was over 40m in length. A dome of slicing wind blades grinded the titans into nothing as it also swallowed buildings leaving not a single trace behind. The blast was felt from all around as the wind pushed many soldiers off their feet as they used their 3D gear to hang on for dear life.

When the dome dissipated, the soldiers were amazed to see all that was left was a huge crater on the ground, almost as long as the wall itself. In that single moment, over thirty-three titans were eliminated.

"Such power..."

"Amazing!", soldiers muttered to themselves and one another.

'If mankind could do such things as he can, many would still be alive,' thought Ian as he watched in awe to such beautiful devastation casted on the titans.

"Heh heh.. All in a day's work Dattebayo!" He shouted admiring his own work.

XXX

"Eren! Can you hear me!" Armin shouted to his friend within his titan form. "Get ahold of yourself and get out of here or we'll all die!"

Eren slowly regained some of his consciousness.

"Don't you give in into some lame titan's body! Now quick! Get out of this lump of flesh!" Armin yelled once more.

...

...

'Get out of here? Why?... I feel like sleeping...' Eren thought.

Armin teared up when he didn't get another reaction. "Who is gonna avenge your mother huh!? What happened to wiping out the titans!? You hate them don't you? They killed your mother!" He yelled as he banged on the titans neck with h is hands.

Eren woke up in his dream zone.

"Huh? what are you talking?" Eren asked to an Armin who was banging on his windowsill. "My mom is standing right here," Eren dreamnt.

XXX

Naruto released a swarm of mini-Rasenshurikens into a horde of titans killing some but disabling many of them as this gave a chance for the soldiers to wipe them out more easily.

"Thanks for the cover fire Naruto!" Ian thanked. "Team Mitabi, resume formation!"

Just then Mikasa arrives on the scene. She witnessed earlier a great wind dome from a distance away but didn't know the devastation is caused until she zoomed by a crater where there used to be several buildings.

'Such destruction for one person,' thought Mikasa as she continued on meeting with her squad.

"This is Mikasa sir, I'm back! I'll be joining Team Matabi!" She said.

XXX

"Eren wake up! Eren!" Armin yelled. "Are you in there somewhere?! Eren!"

"Don't just sit there, or the titans will kill you!" A voice rang inside Eren's head. "It's all gonna end right here!"

Eren looked outside to Armin in his dreamzone. "I still don't get what you're talking about Armin."

"What would I need to go outside for?"

...

"..that's right... What good is it out there..." Eren pondered. "What good is the Scouting Legion?"

...

...

"What happened to exploring the outside world...? We were meant to.." Armin reminded Eren.

"Far far beyond these walls, there are flaming waters... Expanses of ice... And snowfields of sand spreading as far as the eyes can see," He said. "I've been wondering if you still remembered it... But that conversation.. Gave me the impetus to join the Scouting Legion, wasn't it?

Eren in froze in his dreamzone.

"The world..."

"The outside.."

Eren got up from his spot.

"Answer me Eren..." Armin said within mind. "I know the first steps outside these walls will begin our journey to hell, but still... Tell me Eren... What did you want to see the outside for?"

...

...

"I...uh..."

...

"Why..?" Eren said. "I thought it was obvious..." He pondered.

He turned around and looked back to Armin.

...

"It's because.. THIS IS THE WORLD I WAS BORN INTO!" Eren snapped out of subconscious state awakening himself.

XXX

"Leader! Most our men are getting tired out and fatigued!" One soldier briefed Ian.

"Five titans are coming through our gate!"

"Leave that to me!" Yelled Naruto as he charged forward. His hands formed his favorite hand sign.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Ten new Narutos proofed into existence readied themselves for the next wave of titans as they all charged forward onto battle shocking ONCE AGAIN the soldiers.

'Damn Naruto... You really have the solution to every one of our problems don't you?' Thought Ian as he took a quick breather thanks to Naruto.

Suddenly a distinctive earth shaking tremor was felt all around as everyone looked to see where it was coming from. Ian's and Mikasa's eyes widen when they realized it was Eren in his titan form carrying the boulder.

"Eren..." Mikasa said happily.

"Score of titans are closing in from behind!" A new voice said. Everyone turned to see it was Armin.

"Armin!" Mikasa said while he ran up to her.

"Eren got the upper hand! Now he's doing his part!" Armin exclaimed happily. "Let us see Eren to the gate.. And victory is assured!" Armin finished making everyone freeze.

...

Squad leader Ian's face held a new found confidence as he furrowed his brows alongside with his comrades.

"GUARD HIM WITH YOUR LIVES! WE WILL PROTECT EREN ON HIS WAY TO THE GATE EVEN IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!" He proclaimed as they all charged forward.

"You two! Get back to Eren! That's an order!" Shocking both Mikasa and Armin. "Understand?!"

"Yes, sir!"

Squad leader Ian soon turned to depart but was frozen in place for what he saw next. Team Mitabi running out in the open field to face the Titans. "Team Matabi!? What the!?"

He looked around and saw Naruto and his clones were busy holding off many other Titans from the other side, unable to assist at the moment.

XXX

"Those titan scum aren't Snacking on us!" One soldier exclaimed from Team Matabi.

"We just have to run up to them until they do!" Replied another.

"OVER HERE, DAMNIT!"

"OVER HERE, OR I'LL SHOVE MY BLADE UP YOUR SMELLY ASS!

The titans finally took notice.

The team's faces grimaced as they made a break for it back to the buildings to lure the titans over there.

"IT WORKED!"

"HERE THEY COME!"

"RUN!"

"RUN TOWARDS THE BUILDINGS!" They all yelled.

Ian's team watched with shock.

"What are they doing!? Going on the ground like that is suicide! They can't fight without horses or buildings!" Armin exclaimed.

"Wrong... This was the only option" Ian said before making his decision. "PROCEED AFTER TEAM MITABI! FORCIBLY ESTABLISH CONTACT IF YOU MUST! WE'RE MAKING OURSELVES THE TARGETS!" He exclaimed as he jumped down from the building as well with his team ready to sacrifice their lives for the sake of being bait.

'I feel ... as if my body is going to break apart!' Eren thought when carrying the gigantic boulder as he narrowed down his vision to his feet to see Armina and Mikasa. 'Armin! Mikasa!... What are you doing!? You can't be here... You'll just end us as titan food!'

Meanwhile Squad leader Ian and his squadron were being caught up by the titans. The first person to fall was a soldier who was lagging behind got scooped up by a titan and gobbled up that instant. Everyone was willing to lay down their lives just so that Eren can plug up that hole.

'I guess this is it for us..' Ian thought knowing he won't be able to outrun them but kept watch knowing he will die any second. The titans began to out stretch its arms reaching slowly for the nearest person it can gobble up. This was it for them...

**"Lightning Cable!"**

**"Asakujaku!"**

**"Lariat!" **

Ian looked up in shock. There zoomed by two masked men (one who he assumed was a clone), a demonic blood red beast, and a man covered in a green aura. The masked man had a line of lightning in one hand while another had one in the other as if they were connected, decapitated and killed two titans as the lightning cable passed by through them.

The green man released a flurry of fiery punches in the air, generating many fireballs as they engulfed two more titans pummeling and burning them to a crisp until there was nothing left.

The demonic beast-like figure charged straight into the final but much larger titan's chest making it tumble back very far until it was buried half way from the head to torso leaving it legs dangling in the air. It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Looks like we arrived just in time... After all, punctuality was never really my best trait," the newcomer said as Bee and Gai powered down.

Ian looked on with awe on how such men like these existed but was thankful for their timely rescue as he sighed in relief.

XXX

Eren continued carrying the giant boulder to its intended destination.

'We were all born free... All of us... And if anyone tries to take that away from us, it won't matter how strong they are,' Eren thought. 'Flaming waters, Icy landscapes.. Or whatever.. Whoever gets to see these things can call themselves the freeest person in the world...FIGHT!' he continues thinking as he gets closer to the hole in the wall.

!'That is the sort of thing... Which is worth dying for,' Eren continued while his comrades looks on with a smile.

'The world out there might be a scary place. No matter. The world out there might be cruel. No matter. JUST FIGHT!' Eren thought as he reached the hole in the wall.

"GO EREN! GOOOOO!" Armin cried while the rest of his comrades cheered.

'FIGHT!' As Eren slammed the boulder into the wall successfully plugging up the hole.

It was finally done.

Riko fell back onto her butt as she cried tears of joy.

"Many people sacrificed themselves to pull this off.." She sobbed as she shot out her smoke bomb.

"Today, for the first time... humanity has the upper hand."

XXX

"A Yellow smoke bomb," briefed a female soldier with her spy scope. "The operation, had succeeded sir!"

"SEND REINFORCEMENTS AT ONCE! EVACUATE THE ELITE SQUAD!" Commander Pixis ordered.

XXX

"The remaining titans are coming this way! Let's climb up the wall now!" Riko said.

"We'll withdraw as soon as Eren recovers!" Replied Mikasa as she made her way to Eren's now fallen titan.

"You're burning up man!" Armin said as he pulled Eren out of the Titan's nape.

"Armin! How's Eren!?" Mikasa asked.

"He's positively baking with a fever! We need to climb the wall now!" He replied. "Heck! He's still partially merged with that thing! No matter how hard I pull, he won't come out!"

"Then we'll just have to cut him out!" Suggested Riko who now took out her blade.

"Wa-wait!" Mikasa said slightly alarmed.

Too late... Riko sliced off a portion of Titan flesh making Eren fall down all with Armin.

"Oof!" Armin landed with a thud alongside Eren. However, things came to a grim setting as two titans approached him and Eren planning to gobble them up. 'Where's the rest of the squad? Where is Naruto.. Gai... Kakashi.. Bee!? Where are they when we need them?!' Armin looked around frantically for them but they were nowhere in sight.

The first titan outstretched its hands forward...

However, that nothing ever came as a green blur and a silver flash zoomed by slashing both titan's nape killing them in an instant as said savior stood atop their fallen corpses.

Mikasa made her way down next to Eren.

"Mikasa!" Armin said.

"These are.."

Eren opened his eyes to see a man in a green cloak as it flapped in the wind. Etched on its back was a symbol fort he Scouting Legion.

'Wings of Freedom,' thought Eren half conscious.

The new arrival turned to greet his saved victims.

"Hey kiddos... Mind telling me what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or Shingeki No Kyojin.**

"Dialogue"

***SFX***

'Thoughts'

_**"Bijuu dialogue"**_

XXX - divider

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update!)**

* * *

Two days has passed since the recapture of Trost. Chaos ensued for an entire day as Titans breached the walls into the district killing many people. However, things did seem for the better as Four mysterious newcomers saved many more lives than that would've been wasted in such a tragedy. However, the death toll didn't matter as long people still lived in fear of the titans. But for the first time in humanity, they have finally recaptured land and stopped their advance!

What awaits them now as they travel a road which should've never been...

What danger will the Newcomers bring upon them...?

XXX

".. Hey... Marco... Is that you?" Jean asked shocked as he looked at his Close friend's half eaten corpse.

"Trainee.. Do you know his name?" Asked one female sanitary division member who wore a white coat and matching white face mask. Jean froze in disbelief.

"I thought I haven't seen much of him.." He admitted. "But.. Him out of all people... Marco... What happened?" Jean asked as he wondered. He turned around.

"So..Somebody... Anybody... Saw his last moments?" He asked pleadingly around to anyone who think they saw.

"Do you know his name? If so, I could use a prompt answer?" Piped up the woman. Jean glared hard at her with the corners of his eyes.

"You need to understand Trainee.. It has been two days since the hole has been blockaded with that stone," she explained. "Yet we still aren't done retrieving all the corpses. At this Rate, we're facing a risk of a widespread contimination. We have yet to prevent another catastrophe."

Indeed bodies of the dead littered the streets of those who braved themselves to face the titans. If those to be left there, titans would not be the only thing to fear but an epidemic as well.

"We don't have time to spare grieving your friend for the moment," she said. "Understood?"

Jean looked on. "104th Trainee Corps... Leader of the 19th squad..Marco Bodt..."

The woman began scribbling on her clipboard documenting her findings.  
"Marco.. eh... Thank god you knew his name... You may proceed," she said leaving Jean in his still shocked state.

XXX

Sasha who was also in part of the help of the clean up of Trost stumbled upon a gross yet horrifying sight she has never seen before in her entire life.  
A ball of jumbled up human remains just laying in the streets. The entire mass was covered in this kind of slime while some others were dissolved and mutilated in a way that left them unidentifiable. This sight was really cringe worthy to put it kindly. If it weren't for their face masks, the overcoming smell would've made them hurl.

"W-what's all this?" Sasha asked.

"The titan's regurgitated remains.." Replied one soldier in sanitary gear.  
"Titans don't seem to have any digestive organs you see.. Once their bellies are full from eating humans, they just throw it back up afterwards," he explained.

"Oh my god," Sasha looked on with such horror.

"Damn.. Look at this mess.. How are we supposed to tell these people apart now.." The soldier complained.

On the other side of the building on another block, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie worked to clean up the remains of their fallen comrades as well. Reiner handled the cart while Annie and the others picked up the corpses littering the streets into the cart.

Annie looked on with an unemotional look plastered onto her face as she approaches a corpse of a female trainee.  
"I'm sorry.." She muttered

"Apologizing won't make any differences," Reiner said. "Let's get this memorial service over with."

XXX

After such a Heaven Shaking event, trainee's doubts and fears started to kick in. 'Was it all for nothing?' Many asked. All their training, sweat, blood, effort, sacrifices... Would it all be futile in the end?

Trainees gathered up the bodies from their clean up duty dumping them all into a bonfire of some sort incinerating them all. Many stayed and had a moment of silence for the fallen.  
Connie slumped on the floor, contemplating on that all his fears have turned into reality. Beside him were the rest of the group, Annie, Reiner, Berthdolt, Sasha, and Jean who looked on into the burning fires consuming their comrade's corpses.

Jean noticed a bone fragment on the ground that fell away from the blazing inferno in front of him. He picked it up.

'Hey Marco... Exhausted and broken as we are now.. Nothing else comes into mind.. If we'd known that kind of hell awaited us, we wouldn't have chosen to be soldiers...' Jean thought to himself. 'Say... Which one if these bones were yours again..? I can't remember,' Jean thought while staring at the palm of his hand where the bone fragment rested on.

'If I haven't had become a soldier... If I hadn't met you guys.. I would've gotten away without having to worry about who's next...' Jean thought as he remembered his time talking with Eren about becoming a true soldier. 'Damn Bitch... I didn't want to hear it from you.. But.. I've learned my lesson... We have to fight... No way around it..' He self admitted.

'But... Even then... I won't turn into a dumbass like you... Not everyone is as strong as you... Eren..' He thought while remembering his times with Marco.

He grasp tightened as he clenched onto the bone fragment with a new goal set within his mind. He turned to face his fellow trainees.

"Hey guys... We're supposed to pick what branch to serve in. You picked one yet?" He asked.

They stared at him.

"Because.. I made my decision... I will...I will... Join the Scouting Legion," Jean declared as he was close to breaking down now.

XXX

For the entire day, Titans who were close to the wall were completely obliterated by mounted cannon explosives while the Scouting Legion finished off the the remaining handful in the District. It was almost time for citizens to move back in. They even managed to capture a couple of titans alive in the process.

Eren was in a coma, resting within a dungeon in case anything happens while the newcomers were taken into custody by the Military Police as they posed a threat to the King. The Shinobis were hesitant at first but Commander Erwin, leader of the Scouting Legion, recommended that they comply for now and that it was the best course of decision under such circumstances. Kakashi agreed as he told his comrades to comply for now as all their combat equipment was confiscated by the Police Force until further investigation.

Samehada proved to be a tricky one however...

"Grawrrhhh!" The sentient sword snarled from underneath its bandages as one Police member got too close to its liking when Bee set him down leaning onto a wall.

"What is that!? What kind of sword growls at another person!?" One alarmed soldier exclaimed as he raised his gun at its direction. It only seemed to anger it even more as it began to vibrate a little too violently.

"You struck a chord in the sword yo fool! You ain't its lord so get away before you get floored!" Bee rapped as he gave the Policeman a thumbs down in disapproval.

Samehada who had enough of the soldiers constant panicking decided to slither on back to Killer Bee who was locked up in his cell along with Kakashi, Gai, and Naruto as they all stayed in there doing nothing interesting in particular.. Next to them was the Cell where Eren lied in his coma. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi stood in front of Eren's cell as they watched the amusing scene before them.

"Shoot it!" Cried one soldier frantically as he thought it was going to aid its master in an attempt to escape. Two more soldiers joins him, guns raised, as they rung out three musket shots at the sword.

...

...

Seconds passed as the soldiers didn't know what to expect next.  
The musket balls simply fell to the floor all crumpled up as they didn't pierce Samehada.

***CLACK*CLACK*CLACK***

**...**  
**...**

Suddenly, the sword contorted in such a way much like a snake as the head of the blade turned to face the soldiers while the rest of the body acted in a manner of a snake body. It growled.

"Grraaawrgh!" It snarled out at the soldiers, obviously not amused when chunks of iron impacted upon it with such a high velocity. The top part of the bandages ripped open, revealing not a metallic blade but a rather scaly one.  
Such unusual material to make a blade out of thought some soldiers as they turned their attention back to an opening crevice in the sword.

'Wait.. Since when did swords had opening crevices?' They all thought. They shuddered in what they all saw next.

Samehada opened its mouth to reveal rows upon rows of jagged teeth, ready to rip anything to shreds. For such a sword to exist is just just plaing terrifying. Especially if it has a mind of its own! The soldiers who did not have time to reload just simply stepped back at such a sight. However, they began to relax themselves once they saw it gave no further attention to them, slithering back to Killer Bee.

"Aww they hurt you, you big lug?" Killer Bee cooed through the bars to Samehada as it nibbled on his arm in delight. "You go behave now alright?" Killer Bee commanded as he fed it some of his Chakra much to its delight.  
The sentient blade obeyed and made its way back into its original resting spot on the wall much more calm now that it has been fed. Commander Erwin looked on analyticaly while Captain Levi watched much to his amusement.

As if the whole scene never happened, the shinobis returned to whatever they did in their cell. Kakashi simply read his trademark Orange covered book. Gai began his 58th set of push ups. Bee opened up his rhyme book making up new lines, while Naruto was simply... Being Naruto.

He sighed.

'I wonder how's everyone doing back home... We're stuck here while there's a war going on... What if something happens...?' Naruto started thinking as he made a grim, guilty face. Naruto could never forgive himself if his friends and loved ones died all because he wasn't there. Moreover, his dream, to become the Hokage, will never be accomplished if he stayed here forever. His thoughts soon trailed off to his best friend who he failed to bring back to the village.

"Naruto," Kakashi said calling out to his student, snapping him out of his daze. "I know what you're thinking right now and I'm worried too," he admitted. "But don't worry, our friends are strong and can handle themselves if it needs to be. We WILL return home once we figure out our situation," Kakashi assured his student making him relax once more.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei..."

One guardsman nearby eavesdropped and simply chuckled at Kakashi's statement. 'As if they're getting out here alive...' He thought before returning to his duties.

'Ugh... It's boring here... There's gotta be something fun to do...' Naruto wondered. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head as he grinned mischievously.

"Oi... Pssst.. Police guys... Over here!" Naruto said as he baited the guardsmen.

"What?" They all responded.

Naruto made a quick hand sign.

**"Oiroke no Jutsu!"** He yelled before smoke bursted everywhere in the cell. When the smoke settled, instead of Naruto, there revealed a young, beautiful, busty female who wore only her thin underwear as she posed in a rather seductive position.

Their reaction was rather hilarious considering one soldier turned away in embarrassment blushing madly, the other had his eyes literally bulging out of his skull as his face heated up, while the last one clutched his face for blood was streaming down his nose.

Commander Erwin chuckled at Naruto's antics while Captain Levi simply face palmed at such idiocy.

Naruto returned to his Original form, now on the floor laughing his butt off as the other shinobis paid no particular attention. Kakashi was still reading his book, Gai still doing exercises, and Bee writing away on his Journal. Then again, Bee had some dark shades on so one would notice whether he really paid any attention or not.

"Grr... You brat! You dare make a mockery of the Police Force!" The man who recovered from his nose bleed yelled.

"Stand down," commanded Levi.

"You got yourself into that ordeal so I can't exactly blame him for your carelessness," he said. "Do your job."

...

...

"Yes sir.." They all replied returning to their original posts, now wary of Naruto.

'They are an amusing bunch,' thought Commander Erwin until he heard a soft groaning. Turning his attention to the cell in front of him, he saw that Eren had finally awoken.

"I see you're finally awake after being in a three day coma. Now... Do you have any questions Eren?" Commander Erwin asked.

"Where am I?" Eren asked looking around only to find he was in a cell.

"You could probably see for yourself but you're in an underground cell," explained Commander Erwin. "As of right now, you are under the Police Force's custody. We arrived here not too long ago."

"What's next? What about the other Trainees around me at that time?" Eren asked.

"We're hearing them out right now. As well as anyone who knows about your past," Commander Erwin replied. "What we're going to do now.. Won't be much of a change from how far it's been now" he said while holding out Eren's key.

"Hey! I know that key..." Eren said.

"You sure do.. Because it's yours... You can have it back later," Commander Erwin said. "Back in your old home... In Doctor Jaegar's basement in the Shiganshina district... Lies the answer to the mystery of the titans... Am I mistaken?" He asked.

"No sir.. Probably not... Or so my father said..." Eren explained.

"You lose your memory and your daddy goes missing eh?... How convenient..." Levi said nonchalantly.

"Levi.. I thought we have already established that he has no reason to lie to us..." The Commander said back. "There are still a few things I would like to know, however... As of now.. I believe we should ask what is it you want," the Commander said returning his attention back to Eren.

"To inspect your house in the Shiganshina district at Wall Maria. The gate over there is broken and would require a quick and rapid blockading.. That's when your powers would come into play," Erwin explained. "Like it or not, the titans have an influence in our fates. The colossal and armored Titan follow those principles as well."

"Your will is they key. The key that humanity can use to escape our hopeless situation."

"I... Uh..." Eren stuttered as he thought about all the lives that had been already lost and the terrors that they all had to face.

"Hello? We don't have all day you little piece of trash," said Levi. "What is it that you want to do?"

Eren stumbled on this question before looking darkly back at the Captain. "I wanna join the Scouting Legion... And kill them titans, sir," Eren said with a dark maddening smile.

"Oh ho... Not bad," Levi praised. "Erwin, tell the higher ups that I will vouch for him."

"Not that I trust him or anything," he said while gripping the bars of Eren's cell. "I just wanna be around to kill him if he ever goes rogue and start a rampage," he admitted. "I don't think the top brass will disagree though... I'm one of the few fit for the Job... "

"Okay son, your in. Consider yourself now part of the Scouting Legion."

"Yay... Can we go now?" Naruto asked while sounding sarcastically excited as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"No," replied just about everyone in the room simutaneously.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he pouted waiting for his time to come.  
"This may be awhile..."

XXX

On the outside, news was spread around the towns that the Trost District was breached by Titans but was soon eventually sealed up at the end of the day. Newspaper articles and alerts were printed and distributed among the mass in which many people gathered to read.  
One man who was holding a news article was surrounded by dozens of people as they anxiously listen to what he has to read.

"The Southern Gate, located in the Trost District, was destroyed by the Colossal Titan that appeared in front of it..." The man read as collective gasps and murmurs filled the air. "In just one hour, the whole Trost District was overrun by Titans," he continued. "A desperate plan to conquer the district back succeeded, and the breach in the wall was plugged."

Everyone's face started to darken in confusion.

The crowd became more wary of their government as they questioned what can their government be trying to hide.

"The wall got breached but they still managed to plug that gap? What in the world...?"

"All blatant lies I tell you! This report was issued by the imperial government after all." Proclaimed one man. "They just want to deceive us, dwellers of the inner walls! That's why they are spreading title such lies!"

"Hordes of people from territories behind Wall Rose must be pouring into our lands in Wall Sina as we speak."

"I have the truth! This company will tell you what really went on!" Yelled one man to the crowd as he waved a news article in his hand attracting many people as they took articles handed out from his men.

"Company? huh! As if I'm going to believe some announcement unauthorized by the government," one man said hesitantly.

"And what makes you think that government information is trustworthy huh!? Pray tell!" Another man retorted while reading.

"..hey...w-what ... What is the meaning of this?" One man sputtered out as he continued reading.

"A titan... plugged up the breach in the wall with the boulder.. Here it says.." He said in disbelief along with people around him.

"Moreover, mysterious people from the outside battle titans with magic like no other..." The man continued catching the interests of many people. "Men who could battle the titans with their bare hands, jump from roof to roof, run at inhumane speeds, disappear in an instant... What fairy tale is this...?"

...

"What the hell...?"

XXX

A day has passed since Eren became conscious once more as he was taken care of the Military Police for his every essential needs. The Shinobis were being particularly quiet. Eren wondered what was going on. How long will they have to stay here?

"Uh.. Excuse... May I use the restroom?" Eren asked one soldier.

"You already went awhile ago..." The solider replied coldly.

Eren began to push his luck with the next guard.

"Can I have some water?" He asked.

"Hey... Know your place.. You monster..." The soldier replied back with another cold attitude.

'Huh.. They still think of me as a monster... Can't blame them... Do Ireally look that scary that they have to restrict me in just about everything?' Eren pondered. 'Well.. I guess it is to be expected. I don't even understand it myself... Perhaps I should be grateful they haven't killed me yet..'

'But wait... My friends.. They weren't scared one bit... What are they doing right now? What have become of the others?'

Eren soon thought back to the Commanders departing words before he left.

'Eren, stay put for awhile. We'll see if we can talk some sense into them.'

Eren soon snapped out of this thoughts when the entrance of the room opened.

...

***CLANG!* **

"BAAAHH!" Someone screamed.

"Oops sorry. Wrong cell," replied a woman's voice.

...

It was getting too quiet.

...

Eren was wondering who screamed but dismissed such thoughts as he focused on who would appear behind the bars.

***CLANG!***

Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere, jumped and held her face close into Eren's cell while griping the bars tightly as she slammed herself into it. Her face showed a rather creepy expression of obsession. It was rather unsettling, as Eren understood why the other person screamed.

The new person looked on at Eren intently. She had brown hair tied up into a bun-like pony tail, adorned with the Scouting Legion uniform, and wore a pair of glasses.

"You must be Eren," the woman said happily. "Sorry for taking so long, but it seems you will be getting out of here soon with your friends!"

"Friends?" Eren thought as he stepped out of his cell and looked into the one next to his. There he understood it all.

Naruto rolled up into a ball after what he experienced was pure terror from the new woman who he encountered while Kakashi patted him on the back not with too much sympathy however. Bee and Gai were ready to step out the cell as the guard began to unlock the doors.

"Honestly, you battle monsters and even fought in a war, but you're still scared of such a face?" Kakashi chided. However, only Naruto looked at him grimly in response. Kakashi sighed. 'This is all your fault Tenzou...' Kakashi thought remembering Yamato and his ways of controlling Naruto through fear.

"Can't be helped I guess.." He said as he shrugged as he turned to leave, dragging Naruto along out the door.

From there, armed guardsmen escorted them up and out the dungeons as they were quickly approaching their destination. The shinobis formed one line in the order of Gai, Bee, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered. "Prepare for an escape if necessary."

Naruto was a bit confused but nodded anyways.

"Hey! No whispering!" A guardsman yelled.

The group continued to walk down their path as they listened to the woman who went by the name of Hanji Zoe. After a brief introduction and discussion, she reached a double door in which she opened for Eren and the group.

"It's okay Eren, just tell them what's on your mind," she said. "We're putting our faith in you."

From there, Eren and Shinobis walked into the next room only to be watched by dozens of eyes.

'A court room?' Eren thought. 'So we were in a court dungeon this entire time?'

"Proceed forward slowly," said a soldier as he ushered them to the center of the room. From there, the handcuffed shinobis and Eren kneeled down while five other men brought down posts to pin their prisoners down through their handcuffs. 'They aren't going anywhere now,' so they thought...

Eren scanned around the room and saw many important figures.

'The head of the Military Police, Commander Pixis, Commander Erwin, Captain Levi... Huh!?' Eren thought until he saw his friends, Mikasa and Armin. 'You guys...'

"Well then.. Let's get started," said a new man as he sat down in the open head chair.

'If I'm not mistaken, that man is head of all three divisions... Generalissimo Dallis Zacklay,' Eren thought.

"You are Eren Jaegar right? And you're a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the cause if need to be.. Is that right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir.." Eren responded.  
'Come to think of it, what am I being charged of?' He wondered.

"The usual law practices are inapplicable to you, as you're a special case," Zacklay explained. "There military council is now in order and the sole right to pass judgement on rests on me."

"I shall decide your life or death from here on out. Any objections?"

"None, sir," Eren replied.

Kakashi gave a small signal to his comrades to be ready at any moment. They all nodded. Naruto began to close his eyes.

"It's good to have your understanding. Your case is unprecedented, and stirred up a lot of clamour within these walls. It has brought up two clashing viewpoints," Zacklay said.

"There are people who calls you a demon that would be our undoing.. While others say you're out hope and savior." He continued on explaining the new dangers and threats his presence exposes to the general populace.

"We are basically going to decide which Military Branch to entrust you with," he gestured to the two opposing groups. "The Military Police... Or the Scouting Legion," he said while both factions looked on stoically.

"Let's hear what the Military Police force have to say first," Zacklay suggested.

The chief of the police force cleared his throat.  
"Chief of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, reporting," he said.

"We think.. A swift disposal is in order once a thorough research of Eren's body has been concluded."

...

Silence filled the air once more.

"This was the conclusion I had arrived to after carefully considering the scale of damage that would be inflicted upon society in case his existence is acknowledged," Nile continued as he explained that even though Eren was the reason why Trost was recaptured, he held too much political weight and a civil war could break out because of him.

"That's is why, once after we glean as much information out of him as possible," Nile explained. "The least we can do for him is posthumously name him a hero of war who sacrificed his life for humanity's sake."

"No need for that," butted in a man with robes adorning the three symbols of the walls around the collars of his robe. "He is a vermin who has tricked the divine wall, bestowed upon us by The Lord's wisdom, and invaded our land. He must be executed without ado," he finished.

'From the looks of it, that man looks familiar... He made up a new organization five years ago which gained a lot of power... What was it called. ? Religion..?' Eren thought.

"Pastor Nick, to order please. Next, let's hear the opinion of the Scouting Legion," Zacklay said.

"Yes, sir. 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, Erwin Smith reporting. We officially ask Eren to join us and use his titan powers to take back wall Maria for Humanity. That is all I have to say."

"Hm? Are you sure?" Zacklay asked.

"Yes, sir" The Commander said. "With his titan powers it is possible for us to recapture Wall Maria. It is after all the most sensible option in this situation," he continued on as the Pastor and Military Police Chief glared at him darkly.

The rants and debates went on and on as conservatives and the Scouting Legion duke it out. The conservatives who supported the religion was the main reason why ammunition and equipment for the wall's defenses took so long to approve of because of their power and opposition. Less lives could've been wasted that day if it weren't for them as well.

"Hey wait! What about those four!?" Pointed out one conservative to the Shinobis. Everyone turned their attention to them as they nearly forgot they were here the entire time.

"Oh yes.. You four..." Zacklay remembered. "According to the reports, you have nothing affiliated with the Titans it says," he said much to the crowd's relief. "However... It also says you wield a power no man has ever seen besides Shape-shifting into Titans. One that can potentially help eradicate those monsters beyond these walls."

Everyone gasped and murmured that such power can possibly be achieved by them as well. About a third of the room were still skeptical on this topic as they didn't believe in such fairy tales.

"Ha!" One Police Force member arrogantly laughed. "You're all delusional! No man can do such a thing. Sure, becoming a titan is one thing but to take down a titan with his barehands is just plain silly!" He continued to laugh as he made his way to the center of the room to prove his point.

"Hey.. What are you doing...?" He friend asked a bit worryingly.

"Relax. I'm gonna show everyone that their 'Magic' is all a fraud," as he hopped over the gate.

"No! Wait-!" His friend pleaded reaching out to pull him back in. A hand went in front of him and stopped him from doing so. It was Nile's.

"No... Let him go..." He said while paying attention intently to what was to perspire. "We need to see things ourselves," he added much to the approval of the conservatives and police members.

However, most of the men grimaced for the poor man as he arrived to the center of the room. To be frank, even Zacklay was interested in what these newcomers have to show. All he ever read was reports. He couldn't let this chance slip by as he let the soldier continue his actions without consequence as he watched intently.

The soldier made his way past Eren and the the four binder Shinobis behind him. He bent over and took a close look at Kakashi. Kakashi merely stared back with bored eyes.

"Heh. You don't look so tough," said the soldier rather snidely. "I wonder what's behind this mask of yours," as he slowly reached towards the thin layered cloth. Kakashi furrowed his brows in annoyance.

Everyone also watched carefully as they really never bothered to unmask this man from the start. Why does he have to hide his face behind such a thing?  
The man's finger tugged on the cloth as he slowly began to bring it down for everyone to view.

...

...

***POOF!***

Kakashi disappeared and was replaced by another wooden post just like the one holding him down. His handcuffs lied on the floor untouched and still locked.

"Wha-! But how!?" Exclaimed the man as he searched around frantically. He heard a cough from above.

He looked up.

"No way... That isn't possible..." He said while everyone also looked up as their mouths gaped open in curiosity and awe.

Kakashi was hanging upside on the ceiling with only his feet stuck to it while reading an orange book. "How much longer do we have to play prisoner?" Asked Kakashi rather boredly.

'Huh? How come I can move my arms freely now?' wondered Eren as he leaned forward. Indeed he was no longer restricted besides his bound hands as he slowly stood up. The post holding him down was gone.

"Restrain him! And get that man too! Eradicate the demons among us men!" Cried the Pastor as Policemen hopped over the little gate and held down Eren much to his displeasure. Three other men joined them at the center of the room as they pulled out their rifles aiming at Kakashi.

"Oi! Nile! Stop your men! You can't do this here!" Cried one soldier from the Scouting Legion.

Nile only looked on as if he knew what was going to happen next. 'If these men are as good as they say, then they should have no problem with this,' he thought unworryingly.

"Now!" Gai yelled as he snapped the links of his handcuffs with Naruto following his example using his Sage mode. Killer Bee merely transferred lightning Chakra to his finger and welded off the links binding his hands. They all charged to the three men aiming to shoot down Kakashi. Naruto tackled one to the ground with great strength pinning him down unable to counter back. Gai came in with his trademark Dynamic Entry sending said man flying away into the crowd unconcious of course. While Killer Bee smacked the gun away and put the poor soldier into a octopus hold putting him into submission.

Calamity spreader through the entire court room like a wildfire. Chaos would be inevitable unless someone were to do something about it. More men took our their guns while the Shinobis took their battle stances.

"STOP! ORDER! ORDER!" Yelled Zacklay.

Everyone froze.

"GET BACK TO YOUR ASSIGNED AREA OR I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED ON THE SPOT!" Zacklay threatened.

Everyone gulped recoils before heading back to their faction Area.  
Zacklay sighed. "What a bothersome day," he muttered pitching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Sir, if I may speak," said Commander Erwin.

"Proceed," Zacklay replied.

"Since Eren's powers and the Newcomer's history is all a mystery, they will all always represent a potential threat," Erwin said. "Under our watch, we will handle such matters accordingly and use them for Humanity's benefit."

"Hmm... I understand you are more acquainted with these Newcomers but how would you handle Eren accordingly?" Zacklay asked.

"If we're talking about killing him, then I have no doubt in my abilities that I can do it," said Levi. "The problem is that no option in between exists.." He added while looking at the Military Police Faction.

"Hmm.. Looks like our discussion is over... Let me pass judgement now.." Zacklay said.

"Wait, sir." Said Nile. "Erwin... How will deal with the inland problems then? He still bear too much political weight."

"I realize stability in the inland scan affect our activites beyond the walls so to calm the inland, it is my proposition that we prove to the public Eren will benefit mankind in our next mission outside the wall," Erwin replied. "So I would like you to withhold your judgement for now," he proposed to Zacklay.

"Oh... So you want to take him to the outer lands..." Zacklay said.

"The sooner he gets there, the more likely he will die."

"Good riddance then," murmurs went through the crowds of conservatives.

Zacklay thought long and hard in his decision.

...

"It is decided then... Eren will be put into the Scouting Legions... However, he is to return here depending on mission results," Zacklay said.

"Moreover... You four... I also entrust you to the Scouting Legion since you're so well acquainted with the Commander. I doubt you four will cause too much trouble," he said to the Shinobis as they all stood there in a row facing him. "I want a full detailed report on them afterwards, okay Erwin?"

"Yes, sir"

XXX

"That was much easier than I thought it would be," Erwin said happily as he was accompanied by Levi and Hanji as they made their way to their current destination.

"Levi, go take Eren and introduce him to your team. I'll take these four with me," Erwin said gesturing to the Shinobis following him.

Levi nodded in response and left at once with Eren.

"I suppose you four haven't have a decent meal in days," Erwin said. "Come with me to the Baracks. I pretty sure you have more friends waiting for you there."

The Shinobis nodded while Naruto smiled thinking he would be munching down into all the ramen he can eat. The group of five walked to their destination as it was dinner time just about now for the soldiers.

Commander Erwin opened the Cafeteria door grabbing the attention of many Trainees.

"It's Commander Erwin!" One whispered to his friends.

"Aren't selections supposed to be in a few days?" Another said as the crowd of trainees awaited anxiously on what he had to say.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Hello everyone. May I intrude during your meal but I have some special guests," he said letting the four shinobis in. Everyone gasped. They formed a crowd around the men as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Woah! You guys were amazing!"

"You really saved our asses back there."

"Can I see your face?" (To Kakashi)

"Is that supposed to be a sword?" (To Killer Bee)

"Hey! I remember you said you would answer our questions later back then!" One soldier recalled when he first met them.

"Yes, yes... We will," Kakashi said bluntly. "But first, our meals."  
Kakashi, Gai, and Bee weren't too picky on the food as they ate whatever was in the kitchen the chef made them. Naruto however wanted something else.

"Oi. Ojii-chan. I want a bowl of Miso Ramen," Naruto said excitedly.

"R-ramen?" Said the man questionably. "What's that?"

...

...

Naruto hunched up into a ball as if he was in pain.

"Hey hey! What's wrong!?" The Chef asked worried about Naruto.

"N-no... R-ramen... I don't ... Want to live... Anymore..." Naruto cried quietly lamenting the fact he won't eat his favorite food until he gets back home.

_**"Humph... Might as well let me eat you now you little shit..."**_ Kurama commented.

Naruto took whatever they had left and made his way to the Table his Sensei was sitting at. When he got there, he became a little confused. Everyone was slightly blushing around Kakashi. EVERYONE. Some girls had hearts coming out of their eyes while a few giggled in delight. The men looked uncomfortable somewhat.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought. Then it hit him.

"No way... You got to see his face?" He asked a girl next to him in which she giggled feverishly.

Naruto looked back to his Sensei who was already done with his food.

"What the hell... I'm gone for thirty seconds and I miss a once in a lifetime chance..." Naruto lamented.

Maybe next time...

"So where are you guys from?" Asked one Trainee.

"We're not inhabitants within your walls I should say," Kakashi replied much to the excitement of the Trainees.

"Woah! No way! You're from the outside?! What's it like out there?!" He asked.

"Vast, wide, and free," Kakashi said bluntly.

For the next ten minutes or so Trainees asked random questions whether from his personal life or about where he came from. Only Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin, and Mikasa have yet to ask anything.

Annie took a step forward in which everyone silenced themselves in what she had to say next.

"Are there more of you?" She asked unemotionally.

...

...

A heart wrenching silence went on between Trainee and the Elite Shinobi.

...

"Yes," he answered.

...

"How many?"  
...

Kakashi looked a little somber as if he seen the death of many.

"I see..." she said before she turned and walked away to her dorm.

...

Commander Erwin sat drinking his tea on a different table nearby as he observed Kakashi. 'Perhaps he is all that's left of his kind?' He thought before taking another sip of his tea.

"So anyways... How do you do your magical thingys?" Asked Connie after a much awkward silence. A good question indeed everyone thought. Even Erwin was going to ask that eventually.

"With our Chakra of course," Naruto piped up mouth full of food.

"Chakra? What's that?" Connie asked as everyone else wanted to know as well.

"It is basically the mixture of both spiritual and physical energy within a person. It enables us to pull off techniques as we call them Ninjutsu," Kakashi explained as the crowd of Trainees muttered to themselves excitedly.

"Can we see some?" Asked one Trainee.

Kakashi gestured to Naruto as he nodded in response.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** He yelled before smoke erupted near him revealing three newly formed Naruto clones.

Most of the people's eyes widened in the room while Erwin nearly choked on his tea amazed by what he saw. He read the reports but never saw it for himself besides Kakashi's mysterious disappearing act which also surprised him nonetheless. Such power can definitely benefit Humanity.

"Wow!" Both Sasha and Connie exclaimed as they grabbed and pinched every bit and ligaments on the Naruto Clones much to their displeasure. "Can you do the same with food?!" Sasha asked frothing from the mouth.

"Eh... No..." Naruto said disappointing her slightly as she pinched a clone rather too forcefully causing him to disperse.

'It doesn't even leave a corpse... It just disappears upon receiving an injury...' Erwin thought.

"Can you do anything else?" Asked another random Trainee.

Kakashi extended his hand. "Anyone got a butter knife?" He asked.

One trainee gave up the one he was eating with and handed it to Kakashi.  
Seconds past as a small crackle could've been heard. Blue sparks started emanating from the little dull knife as it was soon covered in blue crackling lightning.

A collective "ooohs" and "ahhhhs" filled the air but some thought such a small thing was harmless.

"What can that possibly do?" One asked with some skepticism.

Kakashi only further demonstrated by pulling out his personal Metal Kunai and letting the lightning coated butter knife run through the tough metal like a hot knife through butter (no pun intended) amazing many people in the room.

'The possibilities are endless with these four on our side,' Erwin thought. 'Humanity will definitely strike back with them and Eren.'

At this point the Commander got up and sat across from Kakashi. The men stared into each other's eyes (eye: Kakashi).

"So tell me, who are you exactly?" Erwin asked. "Start from the beginning. Take as much time you need to explain."

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly.

"Very well then," he replied.

"We are ones who endure... Shinobis. I am Hatake Kakashi," he said much to the curiosity of everyone as they wondered what a Shinobi was.

"I'll start from the beginning as far back as I know. Along with that, I shall tell you the story of my life," he said before taking a deep breathe.

"It all started.. with the Sage of Six Paths..."

XXX

The rain littered and patterned all over his half broken mask as he sat on the Gedo Mazo. Tobi thought he has successfully captured the remaining Jinchurikis who are now stuck in his Kamui Realm. Victory was assured he thought. All he had to do now was wait for his partner in crime...

A spark lit up in the sky and was heading towards the direction he was... FAST.

"Speak of the devil..." Tobi muttered as said figure crash landed rather destructively. The dust settled to reveal a man clad in red shinobi battle armor. His long spikey mane flowed in the light wind as his purple rippled pattern eyes looked down upon Tobi. This was Madara Uchiha.

"Obito..." The man said rather boredly. "I see you finished up here."

Tobi nodded.

"Alright, bring them out. We'll extract their Bijuus now," Madara said as he formed a Snake Seal with his hands.

...

"Well what are you waiting for... Hmm..?"  
Madara looked at Tobi as he saw his eyes widen in shock.

"Th-they're... gone!" Said Tobi who was very much alarmed upon this discovery.

Madara frowned. "Tell me... WHAT. HAPPENED."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shinegki no Kyojin in anyway...**

**"Bijuu talking/Titan speech"**  
"Normal dialogue"  
'Thoughts'  
**Techniques**  
***SFX***

* * *

"Mankind...

They were a prosperous species that came into existence. However, they were also their own greatest downfall.

Before the Shinobi even came to existence, mankind have always waged war against one another.

However... One day, a mighty beast called the Juubi ravaged the continents, swallowing oceans, destroying countries in an instant with its mighty powers. Mankind was already too deep in conflict to come band together to stop the beast. It was too late.

All hope seemed lost until one man stood up against the great beast. With the eyes of the Samsāra, he defeated the beast, sealing it within himself and brought peace once more to humanity. He was later known as the Sage of Six Paths. In legends, he was said to be the founding father of all shinobis as he taught his Religion to us. That religion then became known as our Ninja Techniques we use today with our Chakra.

The Sage of Six Paths was a man of peace and wanted to help save this world. However... He was only Human despite his godly powers and status.

Because of his teachings, he has only plunged mankind into more conflict using his teachings.

What he wanted to happen was the exact opposite," Kakashi said continuing his history lesson.

Erwin and the Trainees listened intently amazed by such a tale. It all seemed so unreal yet, here's living proof it existed.

"So before the Sage died, he split the Juubi within him into nine different entities called the Bijuus from one to nine tails. They eventually became weapons of war as they held great power no man can ever achieve shifting the political balance greatly depending on how many Bijuus one country had or not," Kakashi said while lecturing on politics.

"Later on, years after the Sage had died, Countries started establishing a one Shinobi Village system which led to our society and system of today.

However, that didn't stop the conflict of course. When one country gets too powerful, others will band together to show their strengths as well. Hatred is what started wars. Peace was an unachievable goal. Countries taking things from one another only causing more conflict. It is a never ending cycle of hatred," he continued on.

"Because of this, three wars has sprouted and all ended the same. We could never come to an actual agreement."

"Ah I see, so you four ran off from home to avoid the wars?" Erwin asked.

"No way! We're actually going to find a way back home. There's another war going on!" Naruto blurted to the commander.

"Another war?" His eyes widened as a few collective gasps went through the crowd of trainees.. "Then why are you here? And what's the war about?"

Kakashi knew this was going to be long and hard to explain. Suddenly an idea came to mind. He started to move his headband away from his left eye. Everyone looked at him curiously as he opened his scarred eye revealing a blood red gaze with three tomoes.

'What is that?' Many thought as they kept staring at his mismatched pair of eyes.

"Okay everyone, I want you all to look into my left eye. It will be much easier to explain if you do so," Kakashi explained to everyone.

Not feeling threatened or anything, everyone obliged and gazed into that red swirling eye. Their world started warping around them as the room started to become distorted and disappear.

"What black magic is this?" One trainee questioned.

"You are all under the influence of my Genjutsu. From here on out, you will see for yourself the horrors of the battlefields. You too will have to experience this for yourself in the impending future so be prepared," he told everyone.

Everyone hesitantly agreed as they let the Illusions overtake them. The scenery then morphed into a dense forest and an open field. Those who had never been or seen anything beyond these walls looked around as they took the sights that they would rarely see under Titan control. However, only the small group of our favorite Trainees consisting of Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Jean, Armin and Mikasa remained cautious of their surroundings despite it being an illusion.

Erwin looked around and evaluated that he was intangible to everything in this world as he tried to touch a tree but phased through it anyways. 'So this is their home land? Then that must mean...'

Most of the Trainees still walked around enjoying the scenery but such blissfulness and awe were interrupted when something sailed past the Trainees or through their heads. It sounded like a quick whooshing sound as it went by the trainees once more as this time they saw a glint of metal.

***THUNK!***

A large yet unusual shaped knife embedded itself deep within a tree as trainees began to wonder what's going on. On its hilt, the embedded blade had a note with strange markings as it began to sizzle.

***BOOM!***

An explosion filled their surrounding area as debris went everywhere.

'So... This must be it,' thought Erwin as he waited to what he expected to come next.

"ROOOAAAHHHHH!" An army yelled out their warcry as they jumped out the bushes in many numbers. A total of four-hundred men to be exact. Each individual was armed with those strange throwing knives and Swords unlike any other known to the Trainees. All the men sported a brown flak jacket without any sleeves as the under shirt they wore was red with one long sleeve. Chain mail leggings or bandages covered their ankles as they charged towards the opposing side of the battlefield.

"This was Iwagakure's forces during the third war," Kakashi narrated as the Trainees could only watch as many men slipped past through them.  
Mikasa watched the many men that ran past her and couldn't help but feel these men looked eerily similar to her. Come to think of it, not a lot of these men look like the ones back home. They had a more oriental feeling she thought. Can there possibly be more from her nearly extinct family roots?  
A platoon of gruff looking men stayed back as they began to simultaneously go through a combination of hand signs much to the Trainees curiosity on what was going to happen next.

The men suddenly slammed all their fists down onto the Earth. Not a moment later, an explosion erupted was heard in the distance as multiple Giant rocks half as tall as the walls back home jutted out from the ground. The trainees could literally see men fly into the air and drop back down onto the Earth lifelessly.

The Young Trainees could only watch in awe such destruction and power that was achieved by this many men. However, something else caught their attention.

All the charging men stopped their advance as a man in a Green flak jacket exactly like Kakashi's jumped out from his hiding spot and in the middle of their advance. The man had blonde hair that spiked just about everywhere and stood in a relaxed stance as he held out multiple Tri-pronged Kunais in each hand.

"Shit! It's Konoha's Yellow Flash! Make a run for it!" Yelled one Iwa soldier in fear as he tried to make an escape.

"Shit shit shit!" One cursed.

"C'mon! It's only one man! We are four hundred strong!"

"You idiot! Just run!"

Chaos ensued as most the men tried to make a quick getaway.

'Just one man is to cause all this fear and commotion?' Thought Erwin as he readied himself to see what would perspire next.

As soon as he finished his thoughts, the Blonde stranger dubbed 'The Yellow Flash' made his move. In an instant, he threw his Kunais into the swarm of retreating men.

"I can't possibly see what this man can do to such a large group of men with just some knives," said Armin with much of the agreement of the Trainees.

"Heh. What's he gonna do with such a small blade? Chase them all down and stab them to death?" Reiner joked.

The trainees didn't really expect such a move could do any damage as they saw the blonde man's knives miss a majority of the crowd.. However, when they turned back to the Blonde man, he was already gone.

"Watch closely, do not even blink for a second," Kakashi said as the Trainees gulped in anticipation.

The first scream was heard as an Iwa soldier was slash in the neck bleeding out profusively. The trainees sort of expected this but they wondered how the man got there so fast as they continued watching. More screams were heard as even more men were slashed down in a split second.

This is just ridiculous! All they could see was a yellow Flash zoom across the battle field taking down many men in an instant. The screams never stopped as the Trainees just kept watching.

For the next fifteen seconds, the enemy numbers dwindled to a handful of men as an entire army was leveled by one man. Bodies littered the ground as pools of blood started being collected into a dark red stream. Trainees watched as men pitifully crawled towards their dismembered appendages or trying to crawl away in general. They all soon took their last breaths moments after. The Trainees started to feel just a bit sick.

"Heh...heh... This is just madness..." Jean said unable to comprehend the death toll in such mere seconds.

There were only three men left from the Iwa army.

"You bastard!" One Iwa soldier charged at the Yellow Flash with a Kunai drawn.

A familiar blue swirling ball formed in the mysterious man's hand as it was brought into the Iwa soldier's gut.

**"RASENGAN!"**

The Iwa soldier rolled his eyes back in pain and shock as he was sent flying through multiple trees and into a huge rock where his body splattered into a pile of mush upon impact.

The other Iwa soldier tried to take advantage of the situation by striking from behind the man but failed anyways as the blonde man bent down and kicked him in the face simultaneously tagging the man's right foot leaving a Hiraishin Mark.

The blonde man disappeared and reappeared behind the Iwa soldier as he lunged forward for another devastating kick. The same action continued on for five seconds leaving no chance for the Iwa soldier to counter as he was mercilessly pummeled to death by an enemy he could not hit. The man dropped dead on the floor as the blonde one turned around and glared at the last man.

"So fast..." Said Armin amazed by such a inhumane feat. All the Trainees paid their attention to the last man standing. 'Poor guy,' many thought.

The last man fumbled with his Katana as he stood there trembling before 'The Yellow Flash'. Next to the man was Erwin who decided to take a closer look knowing he himself would be unharmed. The Iwa soldier hopelessly dropped his sword and fell down onto his knees as tears welled up in his eyes. He was ready to accept his fate.

'What will he do next?' Erwin thought before looking at the Yellow Flash.  
The blonde man walked forward to the distraught Iwa Shinobi with Kunai in hand. Tension in the air rose as most of the Trainees anticipated on what was going to happen next as they gulped while sweating in anxiety on what gruesome death this man might suffer.

The Blonde man soon approached the Soldier and stopped in front of him. His blue eyes gazed deep into the man as if it was penetrating him. Erwin looked at the man and could already tell this man knew what terror and death was. To ruthlessly kill off hundreds of men in seconds. This man was soaked in the blood of many. A killing machine.

The tension had reached it pinancle point when the Yellow Flash was just in front of the Iwa Soldier. He lifted his hands while the crying man tensed up. The Trainees grimaced on what he would do next.

...

...

The man felt nothing but a hand of his shoulder as the Yellow Flash patted him on the back and walked past him in the opposite direction. His life was spared.  
The trainees looked on while Erwin remained stoic as he made his way back to group.

...

...

The Iwa Shinobi cried once more as his face contorted with Anger and Sadness while. All of his friends were mercilessly slaughter by one man and he was the only one spared. He just couldn't live with that fact. He is willing to fight not for the sake of peace but because he wanted to avenge his friends and comrades ones.

The man got up, picking up his sword and charged at the departing Blonde man who quickly noticed his actions. "ROOOOAAAHHHH!" The man cried with sword in hand ready to strike down his opponent. As hard as he could, he swung his blade.

Time seemed to slow as the blade got closer and closer to said Blonde man. It was only a foot away before it would make contact.

'It's too late. He can't possibly dodge this one,' thought most of the trainees as they did not look away for one second.

The blonde man closed his eyes...

"I'm sorry..."

The man disappeared from his spot instantly when finishing his sentence to the posterior of the Iwa Soldier. With Kunai in hand, with one swift motion, he cut of the man's head cleanly decapitating him. Blood splurted all over his face while the Iwa soldier's corpse fell limp onto the ground as even more blood collected around him.

The head flew in the air and descended to where the Trainees were. Erwin has almost reached the group until the head fell in front of him. For a brief moment while it was still airborne, Erwin looked at in its eyes and could still see the sadness and hatred still within them.

He kept walking forward unfazed even as the dismembered head made a sickening squelching sound as it hit a stone and rolled over to the centre area where the Trainees were. Many of them panicked as a few started vomiting upon such a gory scene.

"This man is Namikaze Minato... The Yondaime Hokage, leader of my village... My Teacher.. The first presumed Child of Prophecy in my world..." Kakashi concluded the scene as the world started to warp once more.

The scene became clear once more as memories started playing through everyone's view. The first image was of a young boy in which one was presumed to be Kakashi. While one other man slumped on the floor lying dead with the same hair color as the young boy. Blood surrounded the dead man as a blade was stabbed deep through his stomach.

"Dad..." The young boy quietly cried.

* * *

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse!" Proclaimed an Uchiha Teen.

* * *

"I can't leave a crybaby ninja like you alone can't I?" The younger Kakashi said after striking down an Iwa soldier with his Chakra blade.

* * *

"Obito, NO!" Kakashi yelled as he saw his friend crushed by a giant rock.

* * *

"Kakashi... I leave Rin to you.." Said Kakashi's dying friend.

* * *

**"CHIDORI!"** Kakashi yelled while facing against another Iwa soldier with his newly transplanted eye.

* * *

"Rin... I'm sorry.." Kakashi apologized.

The scenes just kept going as they all viewed Kakashi's life.

* * *

Kakashi Chidori plunged through Rin's Heart.

"Ka...Kakashi..." Rin whispered before dying as he ripped his arm out of her before falling unconscious.

The next few memories was all the same as battle after battle Kakashi faced the horrors of war. This went on for an hour before Kakashi moved onto a new topic. By then some of the Younger Trainees have started tearing up on such a sad story and hardships Kakashi faced.

* * *

"Through war, I have learned life will always not be fair... Things will not always go the way you would expect it to be..." Kakashi narrated. "But if I have learned one thing, it is that WE ARE Shinobis. Ones who endure. I will keep going no matter what."

"Now then, it is about time I show you my home... The Village Hidden in the Leaves... Konohagakure," Kakashi Narrated as the scene warped to a extensive village that stretched for miles. It was just as big as almost three districts back home for the Trainees.

The full moon revealed itself in the sky as it shined down its light to the village. Everything was quiet and Peaceful. Or so they thought...

***POOF!***

A large mass of smoke erupted from the center of the village blinding everyone from their view. However, when it settled, fear was invoked once more even to the Trainees despite their safety.

Out of nowhere a monstrous fox emerged from the smoke as it rang out roar shaking the entire village. 'The damn thing was bigger than the Colossal Titan itself! How can anyone fight such a thing?!' Many thought as the beast swung its tail and swamped it claws destroying many foundations of the village. Many Shinobis charged at the beast jumping high into the air throwing explosive Kunais or performed whatever Jutsu they had in their arsenal. This resulted in a fiery and flashy light show as explosions filled the air.

'I couldn't possibly fanthom such people to exist. To move so fast and jump so high without 3D maneuver Gear, and to output power as strong as our cannons. What are these people?' Jean thought.  
Reiner and Bertholdlt couldn't hold in their surprise as well on the event happening right before them. The rest of the Trainees weren't too different. This was quite overwhelming.

Everyone was suddenly transported into the village where the Beast ravaged.  
"The monster before you is called the Kyuubi, one of the beasts mentioned before with the Sage of Six Paths," Kakashi narrated as everyone looked up at it taking in its overwhelming size towering over all over them.

Suddenly its tails rose and pointed towards its mouth as energy started to gather to it. Everything was beginning to get sucked in as a condensed Chakra ball was formed and compressed in its mouth. The Kyuubi looked at the Hokage Monument where the Yondaime was prepared for battle. He launched his condensed Chakra ball towards him.

The ball itself looked very potent and the Trainees weren't going to be too surprised if the attack demolished the Monument. The Yondaime simply raised both his hands forward with his trademark Tri-pronged Kunai floating in the middle of his palms. Seals filled the air in front of him as the Bijuu-Dama was absorbed and disappeared. Not a moment later, a very large explosion was heard from a distance.

The condensed Chakra balled exploded and caused a lot of collateral damage to the forest nearby. Such power was not anticipated by the Trainees as they gaped at such destruction. With power like that, they can bring the Military back home onto its knees and wipe out humanity many thought.

Reiner nervously smiled. "Makes it look like we have it better off eh?" Reiner Joked knowing that's not entirely true. Everyone didn't pay much attention as they couldn't take their eyes off the scene for a second. Even Erwin was a little baffled by such an event.

Just then a short elderly looking man jumped towards the beast with staff in hand ready to strike. Unexpectedly to everyone (once again), the man's staff grew to a ginormous size as he gave a mighty swing onto the Kyuubi successfully knocking it back.

"That man there is our Sandaime Hokage, one of the most feared men at his time nicknamed 'The Professor'," explained Kakashi.

The Sandaime went through some hand seals. **Katon: Karyū Endan!**  
A huge flame bullet shot out the man's mouth taking shape of a Dragon's head as it collided with the Kyuubi making its head rear back from an explosion. It growled in response.

The Sandaime made it to a nearby roof with a portly red haired man donned in a brownish green Armor.

"Akimichi Choza reporting for duty Sir!"

"Right! Get to it!" The Sandaime ordered.

"Right!" He responded before jumping off towards the Kyuubi. He formed a hand seal.

**"Baika no Jutsu!"** As smoked filled the air as he emerged from it towering over everyone. The man grew into such a size that would be comparable to the Colossal Titan. This man didn't need Titan powers to become a monster. This took everyone by surprise.

The man began to wrestle with the Kyuubi as he flipped it over tossing it to the side with all his might before disappearing in another poof of smoke. The Kyuubi was dazed once more as the Sandaime began to weaken it even further by beating it around once more with his Adamantite Staff.

"The Inuzuka Clan is ready sir!" One man said while riding an oversized, vicious looking dog.

"Go!" The Sandaime ordered.

"Okay!" He responded with many more of his clan members backing him up. With that, they all launched into the air mounted on their canine companions in a fast spinning manner. If one thought about it, they were spinning at a velocity so fast, it looked like a drill of some sort. Eventually they all gathered into one Gigantic Corkscrew combining their attack into one.

**Gatsuga!** As they collided head on to the Kyuubi as it drilled onto his head making sparks go everywhere before breaking apart. The Kyuubi shook off the attack as it got even angrier.

"We're just not inflicting enough damage!" The Sandaime evaluated after all this effort. He was getting a bit winded but decided to keep fighting anyways despite his retirement and age. One Shinobi arrived to the Sandaime's side and briefed him on the current progress.

"Sir! Nara Shikaku and the others are ready to proceed with the plan!"

"Launch the operation!" The Sandaime responded while dodging a flaming building the Kyuubi hurled at him.

Out in the distance Shikaku Nara proceeded with his strategy as he and his clan readied their technique. "Alright.. Let's go!" As they all performs their Shadow Posession Technqiue binding the Kyuubi restricting its movements. "Now Choza!" He yelled to his long time friend as the Giant red Haired man charged and tackled the Kyuubi knocking it off balance.

"Inoichi!" The Giant man yelled.

"Okay!" A long haired blonde man with a pony tail said signaling everyone to commence a simultaneous attack. His message reached everyone in the village as they readied their tools or prepared their hand seals. The Sandaime finished his hand seals as he began to glow a light blue hue.

"Charge!" He proclaimed as a blue light filled the entire village.

"ROOOOAAAHHHH!" The entire village cried out as their all let out their techniques. A majority of Shinobis launched huge Fire Balls at the Kyuubi while everyone made do with what they had. All at once, thousands ball of fires collided with the Kyuubi making it take a step back with every passing second until all the techniques made a great explosion outward making it stumble now outside of the Village.

The Sandaime now tired huffed for air as he looked onto the enemy ahead of him. "We did it... But we must press on!" He said as he charged forward once more with many men following his lead. They eventually disappeared in fast motioned blurs leaving the Trainees and Erwin behind.

What an amazing battle everyone thought. Even Erwin couldn't hold in his excitement as he also smiled at such a display. 'With powers like these, humanity can stand a chance against the titans!' He thought.

His attention was quickly drawn back as the scenery changed once more with the Yondaime Hokage facing off with the Kyuubi once more with a long red-haired woman. The trainees were off at a fair distance away and couldn't hear anything they were saying.

The blonde man performed some complex hand seals as he faced the Kyuubi who was bounded by golden chains. Moments later, it started to shrink dramatically. By now, even some of the Trainees started to cheer for the Yondaime's victory unaware what was going to happen next.

The chains that were binding the giant fox were now loosened as he aimed to strike them all down. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the two figures get impaled by the Kyuubi's claw.

'No way...' Everyone thought. However, what surprised them most is that the impaled woman seemed to be resisting, holding back the claw and the beast with such monstrous strength as the earth underneath her started to crumble from the sheer pressure. Still, she stood in her spot nicely planted. Everyone began to run towards them.

Soon they saw the Sandaime Hokage as he seemed to be unable to pass an invisible barrier preventing anyone from coming in or out from where the Kyuubi was. The Trainees phased through the barrier anyways as they simply didn't exist at this time. The arrived to the impaled figures to only be shocked again as they saw a small altar holding a newborn infant. The infant bore whisker marks on his cheeks and a tuft of blonde hair on his head. Armin was able connected the dots from such little knowledge.

"That's Naruto!" He exclaimed as he figured everything out.

"Correct," Kakashi said. "Because there is no known way to kill a Bijuu, the only option was to seal it away into a person. Our Yondaime chose no other person but his only son," he concluded shocking everyone revealing that the killing machine they saw before was Naruto's father. "However, that's not all," Kakashi added. "Our Yondaime knew there was a greater evil behind all of this so he entrusted his son with this power that he would one day access to defeat THAT man."

"Who is THAT man then?" Erwin asked obviously curious.

Kakashi fell silent for a bit before answering.  
The world once again warped itself as nothingness filled the air.

"Uchiha... Madara..." he responded as the illusions formed a man in a black cloak with red cloud insignias everywhere. A orange swirled mask donned his face with a single eye hole which revealed an ominous glowing red eye... The Sharingan...

* * *

"Humph... I guess you can't trust brats these days.." Madara chided after listening to Tobi's explanation on what he did. Tobi did have the upper hand until Kakashi figured out the secret to his techniques. Surprisingly, Madara was not one bit furious on what happened. He was rather actually bored and a bit annoyed.  
"Why don't you take off that mask around me boy?" Madara asked pointing to it.

Tobi was very hesitant as he knew he threw away his old self long ago. He simply did not care about this world any longer as long the dream world was achieved.  
"No.." Tobi firmly said as he glared at Madara.

"Feh... Whatever brat," Madara said. "Just go clean yourself up... You're a mess.."

Tobi disappeared in a swirling vortex as he entered his Kamui realm to retrieve a new set of clothes and a new white mask to replace his half-broken one. He arrived back to Madara a bit more fresh and cleaner than before.  
"What do you think we should do now? I already have all the necessary components to begin the ritual." Tobi suggested. "It really doesn't matter if they are captured or not. The outcome will still be the same without them."

Madara thought for a bit before coming to a conclusion.  
"Nah... Let's go look for them."

Tobi was flabbergasted on his rash decision. "Such an endeavor can be perilous and time consuming... I don't want to spend an eternity searching for something we no longer need," Tobi said.

Madara chuckled. "I'm already a dead old man. I can do this without you if I really wanted. However, didn't you say your motto was to help the elderly?" He reminiscented from the time after he saved Tobi from death by being crushed by a rock.

"You yourself said I owe you nothing..." Tobi reminded him as he glared once more.

"True.. True..." Madara said staring off into the distance with his arms folded. "However, what other choice do you have? I'm the only one who really know how to work Infinite Tsukuyomi after all," he said with a smirk.

Tobi fell silent for a bit more after this...

...

"Fine... Where do we begin..?" He asked.

Madara smiled as he walked to the Gedo Mazo. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6 (revised)

Hello there everyone! I am soooooooo sooorrryyyy about this late update. School and daily life takes a lot out of me. I can barely type 500 words for the sake of this fanfic because I fall asleep while in the midst of doing this. Either way, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin in any way.

**"Techniques"**

'thoughts'

"dialogue"

***SFX***

* * *

_The Elemental Nations: Thirty Minutes before Naruto's disappearance._

'True heroes are ones who protect from the shadows...' As Itachi remembered Shisui's words. However, Itachi by far did not consider himself GOOD in anyway. He stained his hands with the blood of his brethren slaying every single Uchiha he encountered that fateful night. Moreover, because of him, his own little brother became a Missing-nin; an international Criminal!

He failed in everything he tried to shoulder alone so far Itachi thought. 'Never forget your friends,' Itachi remembered telling Naruto. He smiled.

'Surely he will walk down the right path and become a person everyone will look up to one day,' he thought.

As of now, Itachi and Sasuke have found Kabuto's hidden location and managed to defeat him after a long and grueling battle. With that, they also forced him to release The Edo Tensei thanks to Itachi's Izanami as Pillars of Light shot up into the sky signaling a New hope towards peace. Itachi began to illuminate with Energy signaling his departure into the afterlife as well.

"So I guess this is it huh Nii-San?" Sasuke said disappointingly.

"I can slowly feel my consciousness slip away... But before saying good bye, I will tell you what you wanted to know... There is no reason to lie anymore.." Itachi said while approaching Sasuke. "What I did that night happened is exactly the way Tobi and Danzo said... I will show you the truth!" As he played a memory using his Sharingan on Sasuke revealing the entire Uchiha incident and the story behind it.

* * *

'You're my best friend, the only one I can ask this... So please protect the village.. And the Uchiha's Name..' Shisui said as he gouged out his last eye entrusting it to Itachi.

* * *

'So... I see you joined their side Itachi...' Fugaku said while kneeling on a mat in the middle of the room with his wife.

'Itachi... Promise me that you will take care of Sasuke..' Fugaku continued.

'Don't worry... Our pain will be an instant... Unlike yours... I'm still proud of you however..' Fugaku finished before accepting his fate.

'You really are Gentle' he said his last words before dying as Itachi cried profusively with heavy tears running down his face after cutting down his mother and father.

* * *

The memories ended as Itachi finished his Genjutsu nearing his time limit as an Edo Tensei.

"I always lied to you... Asking you to always forgive me... But I kept distancing you with my own hands... Perhaps it would've been you who could've changed the Uchihas and our parents... If I came to you first..." As he walked towards Sasuke reaching out his hands continuing on his words.

"But no matter what you do from now on... I will always love you little brother..." As he touched his forehead with Sasuke's affectionately.

However, something in the air bothered Itachi. Despite not being a sensor type, he felt a massive Spike of Chakra and its disappearance.

'Is Naruto...?' Itachi thought. Just for precautions, he ran back to Kabuto.

**Tsukuyomi!**

Itachi sent the unmoving Kabuto into another Genjutsu to perform his bidding once more. Kabuto made a combination of hand signs for the next few seconds. The radiant glow from Itachi ceased as he retained his physical form. He broke free from the Edo Tensei Caster's control and was now no longer a puppet.

"Nii-San... What's going on?" Sasuke asked rather curiously.

"Something new has caught my attention... Call it a hunch but I always tend to have these kind of things correct," he said while walking off to the Cave entrance.

"Hmph.. Fine. But I'm coming with you too, alright?" Sasuke said while joining him.

Just then, the ceiling to the cave they were in collapsed. "Oh! We found you Sasuke!" A new voice called him out. The dust settled to reveal a pair of familiar faces. It was Suigetsu and Jugo.

The group then had a little conversation on what was going on during the war.

"What business do you have with me now? Why have you come looking for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you know.. We found a cool lair thing and stuff.." Suigetsu said.

Jugo decided to speak up after receiving news from his Animals. "You said you and Itachi stopped Kabuto's Edo Tensei Technique right?"

The Uchiha Brothers nodded.

"Well it seems the Edo Tensei of Madara is still around."

The boys widened their eyes in shock. 'Madara!?'

"This situation is worse than I thought... Hurry! We must leave immediately!" Itachi instructed as they all dashed out of the cave to their destination.

XXX

"Do you why they're not in your Kamui realm?" Madara asked Tobi while inspecting the Gedo Mazo.

...

"Not really... I do have a theory though.." Replied Tobi.

"Well let me enlighten you then," said Madara. "As you know, there are different types of techniques ranging from Elemental and Yin-Yang releases," he explained. "For example, the Nara clan's Hinjutsu of Shadow Techniques is a type of Yin-Yang release that is not made up of elements. Same goes for the Akimichi's clan secret Techniques as well as they proportionaly expand their bodies at will."

"I know that much..." Retorted Tobi a little frustrated about being lectured on simple things such as now.

"Well for one thing, as you know, our eye techniques are partially Yin-Yang based techniques as well. The Gedo Mazo is an abomination of potent chakra and power aging since the days of The Sage of Six Paths. It is after all the former shell of the Juubi itself," Madara continued. "My conclusion is that you simply overloaded and carelessly used too much Yin-Yang chakra from the Gedo Mazo and used your Kamui Technique to inadvertently rip open a hole into another dimension therefore slimming our chances of finding the last two remaining Bijuus."

Tobi pondered for a bit before answering. "Which is why I propose we just initiate the ritual now so that we don't have to go through any more trouble."

Madara smirked. "I suppose it would be a good idea. The Juubi won't be at its fullest potential but it will do I for the plan," Said Madara. "But we're still going to get them anyways..."

Tobi frowned. 'Fullest potential? Why would he need it at its strongest state?' Thought Tobi. Perhaps Madara DID have some hidden motives within his plans. Tobi decided not to press any further as he tore his thoughts away from such a mutiny. "So how do you propose we track them down?" He asked.

"Out there, there are countless of dimensions and worlds that exists no one even knows about. If we try and open a new one, we can just be searching one in millions of them with no success," said Madara. "However, thanks to the Rinnegan, we can trace down Chakra much easier than before so we can narrow down the possible dimensions they are in by a few thousands or hundreds if we're lucky." He continued. "Well then brat... Let's get started shall we?" He said as he smiled with some mild interest.

Tobi nodded as he connected himself to the Gedo Mazo once more drawing in its foreign Chakra.

**Kamui!**

Tobi started to track down some of Naruto's chakra and began the plan once he had a decent lock on. He quickly concentrated his Chakra and energy to rip open dimensional holes to random worlds as they all maintained their portal forms. Minutes have passed and all the portals filled up an entire field as they seemed endless to a normal person's point of view while in reality, it was no more than a few thousand of them.

"Ooh my... That's quite a lot then don't you agree?" Madara asked as he smirked facing Tobi. "Let's not beat around the bush any longer and get to work."

They both began to walk towards the field of portals ready to reach their first dimensional destination until...

"MADARA!"

The two men turned around to see who called their names to see a man in a red robe and dark raven hair charging towards them at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Uchiha Itachi... To think you would trouble me once more..." Tobi muttered before drawing out his Gunbai.

"Uchiha..?" Madara pondered curiously. "Well then... Let me see how good this generation is," as he simply stood, arms crossed waiting for the newcomer to strike.  
Itachi wasted no time bringing out his Susano'o as a red glowing skeletal arm appeared balling its hand into a fist then swinging it at the ancient Uchiha. However, it was quickly caught by another Skeletal Arm as it gave off a blue glow.

Madara smiled to himself as his Susano'o and Itachi's wrestled each other for dominancy. "To think there would be another Uchiha who could use Susano'o other than me... Impressive.." Madara praised Itachi. "However.. It will take more than that to take me down.."

Both Shinobis hopped away from each other as they broke their death grip battle with their Susano'o. Madara began to sense three new presences approaching. Three more young men arrived on the scene to do battle against the legendary Uchiha.

**Amaterasu!**

Sasuke's eye blazed red until Black flames started emerging from the ground aiming for Madara. He quickly drew forth his Susano'o shielding him from the intense flames. "Black flames huh? So this brat could use the Amaterasu? Heh heh... Not bad at all," Madara complimented as he put out the flames with his Rinnegan abilities.

Sasuke scowled seeing his attack failed.

"I admit, you've got some potential brat. However, as of now, you are nothing but an ant to me," as Madara performed a Horse hand seal.

**Katon: Gouka mekkyaku!**

Flames erupted from Madara's mouth as a great inferno sped quickly to the Young Shinobis. Itachi jumped in front of them.

**"Susano'o!"**

Itachi brought out his final Susano'o with the Yata Mirror and Totsuka Blade equipped. The flames overwhelmed the little group as the Mirror deflected the flames rendering the wide and powerful ranged attack useless.

"My my... One of the great imperial treasures... The Yata Mirror and the Totsuka no Tsuruugi. If I get careless, you can surely become a real threat," Madara said knowing he will have to be more wary of Itachi. With that, Itachi began his charge towards Madara as his Susano'o roared.

Madara ran through some more hand seals. "**Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!"** He yelled as roots and plants sprouted from the battlefield obstructing Itachi from his targets as roots began to wrap around his Susano'o.

In a swift motion, his Susano'o began hacking away at the forest of wood and roots that began to bind him with his Totsuka Blade and deflected the rest with his shield. Madara focused the growth of roots underneath Itachi's Susano'o. Without fail, the roots entangled him and flung him into the air where more roots began to grab him.

"Nii-San!" Sasuke yelled for his brother as he charged his way towards him. However, he was quickly pushed back by more roots forcing him to activate his Susano'o ribcage to protect him from the impact.

"You are definitely worthy of the title of Uchiha young one," Madara referred to Itachi. "However, this is the end... Begone with you," as he used the roots to fling him into the field of portals at a high velocity.

"No! Itachi!" Sasuke cried seeing his brother disappear within the rift.

"I'm sorry.. Sasuke..."

"Hmph... Not even I know where that portal leads to.." Madara commented. "However, for his sake, let's just hope it's a better place than this world." Madara turned to the group of three. "See you later," he waved. "Let's go Tobi," he commanded as he, Tobi, and the portals all disappeared in a swirling vortex.

_Within the Kamui Realm:_

"So... Shall we begin uninterrupted?" Madara asked.  
Tobi nodded in response as the duo stepped through the first portal looking for the remaining Bijuus.

XXX

"Uchiha... Madara...?" Commander Erwin asked as he gazed upon the cloaked image wearing a simple orange mask.

"Yes.. One of the original founders of our village," Kakashi said. "However, he mysteriously defected and instead tried to destroy it in the end... And we have suspicions that he was the one that caused the Kyuubi attack on our village all those years ago, killing my teacher along with many other Shinobis," Kakashi said.

"To basically put it short, because of him, we have now entered a fourth world war and sent us to another dimension via his powers," he said rather bluntly as he ended the Genjutsu on everyone. After all, he is a Shinobi. He shouldn't be willingly to give out confidential information unlike a certain blonde haired idiot. Discretion can be a useful tool at times.

Everyone blinked and shook themselves awake as they felt dizzy after being under his influence for a bit.

"About time..." said a new voice. Everyone turned to see it belonged to Captain Levi who was leaning against the wall rather boredly. "You all had these stupid looks on your faces for over half an hour."

"Ah sorry Rivaille... We were... Preoccupied..." Erwin explained as he left through the door.

"Where are you going now?" Levi asked.

"To write a report... A long one..." Erwin said as he knew wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. "Show them to their new quarters..." He told Levi before leaving everyone else. Levi nodded.

Meanwhile, Naruto was dozing off loudly on a nearby table, Gai "intimidated" other trainees explaining the Power of youth, Bee sat quietly writing in his rhyme book, and Kakashi silently but pervertedly read his Precious Icha Icha.

Levi, slightly annoyed, kicked Naruto awake.

"OOOUUCH!" Naruto fell off the table in slight pain. He looked around until he saw a short, black haired male look at him with uncaring eyes. "Why I oughta..." Naruto said angrily as started to march straight up to the shorter man.

"Naruto... At ease.." Kakashi commanded.

Naruto scowled a bit before turning back to the shorter man. "Just you wait!" He said snidely. Oh the pranks he's gonna be in for he thought.

"You four are to come with me for tonight.." Levi said directing them in his direct. Everyone followed.

After a much quiet trip, the four soon arrived to a old looking base. "This is where we are all going to be staying tonight along with my squad and Eren," Levi said letting them in the base. The four shinobis entered the building with Levi tailing behind them.  
Upon entering the first room they saw a man sporting a look similar to Levi but curly haired, talking to another who had long Blonde hair tied back. One girl with a walnut colored hair silently drank tea while one dark skinned man sat quietly in his seat next to Eren.

Eren looked up as his eyes lit up. "You guys!" He said happily.

"Eren!" Naruto greeted as he passed by the Levi look alike (somewhat) named Auruo. He passed by quickly but not without accidently bumping into his shoulder. Said man bit his tongue.

"Ywouch! You brat!" The man said as he spat blood everywhere. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

"Well serves you right for yapping so much!" Naruto yelled back.

"Wanna go you brat!?"

"Sure!"

The two will's clashed as sparks collided in between them as they glared at each other in annoyance as they got up into each other's faces.

"As of right now, you guys are the responsibility of the Scouting Legion. Erwin asks you not to do anything too drastic," Levi said nonchalantly before turning to leave the room.  
Eren was already having a conversation with with Hanji. Eren reluctantly asked about her research. Someone groaned in exasperation while Auroru elbowed Eren to keep quiet, not wanting to listen to her obsession. However, the damage was done as she began to present her findings. Everyone picked themselves up and walked out the room with the exception of a Eren and Shinobis.

For the next hour, the Shinobis and Eren endured a long and rather boring lecture from Hanji as she wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Kakashi and the rest of the Jounins took note of important intel while Naruto only listened to the essentials before getting bored. He thought it would be best if he left a clone on his place while he sneaked out while her back was turn. That plan soon dissolved as the clone too wanted out as well. Naruto groaned before dispelling the clone before Hanji noticed. Everyone else sweat dropped.

It was night time by now. Fortunately, the lecture came to a stop as everyone decided to hit the sack. Tomorrow, everyone would be getting back on track to continue training.  
From what everyone gathered, the Scouting Legion managed to capture two titans. They found out the the titans are literally immortal creatures that roamed the earth with no definite energy source other than the sun. No new results on weaknesses. No signs of intelligence with the exception of the Colossal and Armored Titan.

Everyone soon left to the respective sleeping quarters. Tomorrow was going to be hectic.

XXX

A fair distance away:

Itachi was just simply having any of it tonight. Even though he was an Edo Tensei, he still was getting irritable if he doesn't have a moment of peace as he ran through a forest, jumping from tree to tree.

Earlier, Itachi regained consciousness and found himself embedded into a tree trunk, five feet deep in. He crawled out and took a good look around. Where was he? He wondered. He looked up in attempt to use the stars to navigate himself. He scowled once he found out the formations were different than the ones back home. He suddenly remembered what happened. Madara chucked him into another dimension!

He cursed to himself before climbing down from the tree. "I might not be able to get home at all," he said to himself as he walked through the forest.

He abruptly stopped. He swore he heard something. He remained motionless and listened.

***thump*thump*thump***

'Something big, and it's nearby,' thought Itachi preparing himself for a giant animal or something. But no, what emerged from the maze of trees was not an animal, but what looked like a giant.

'What in the world?' Thought Itachi as he observed the huge figure. It looked human, but it had no reproduction organs or clothes at all. It reeked in the stench of blood.

Itachi took a step back deciding to get out of there.

***SNAP***

Itachi stepped on a twig and broke it.

The monster turned its head in his direction.

"Shit.." was all Itachi said cursing his carelessness before jumping onto the tree, climbing out of reach from its grubby hands. "Perhaps it's best I avoid a direct confrontation for now..." He said to himself, now leaving to find civilization. He could tell it was going to be morning in four hours. Better make use of the time now he guessed.

XXX

Back at the old Scouting Legion base, Naruto yawned loudly as the sun light broke through the blinds, shining in his eyes. "Good morning!" He exclaimed seeing everyone else was already awake before him. Kakashi seemed the most tired out of the rest as he simply sat down staring into nothing.

"Oi. Kakashi Sensei. You okay?" Naruto asked worryingly.

"Hm? Oh... It's nothing," Kakashi replied. "Best we go eat something."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they made their way out. The shinobis were the first ones in the dining room. They could hear the footsteps from the otherside of the building. Everyone else has begun to awaken they thought. They waited politely for another fifteen minutes before the rest of Levi's squad arrived. Eren emerged from the basement.

"Good morning everyone," Eren said.

"Hn," Levi grunted.  
Everyone else nodded or waved.

"Auroru... Isn't your turn for kitchen duty?" Petra asked.

He hit himself in spite of his forgetfulness. "Oops... I'll go right away," as he got up from his seat.

The Kakashi drew out a couple of scrolls and rolled them across the table. They held strange markings and wondered what he was doing.

"That's a long napkin," Gunter joked. "What is this? Arts and crafts?"

"Ah. Not really," Kakashi said as he placed a finger on some of the Seals. He transferred some chakra to the paper as puffs of smoke exploded out, releasing a makeshift banquet deriving of noodles, beef, chicken, you name it.

"I guess they weren't exaggerating when they said magic," The blonde haired man named Erd said after reading the news and witnessing them conjure up food in thin air.

"Again. Not really. These are storage scrolls. We would put items in here for easy to carry storage. Quite handy indeed," Kakashi finished explaining. "Well let's dig in... Itadakimasu.."

"Itadakimasu," the rest of the Shinobis followed suit, thanking whoever for their meals. Everyone began to eat.

XXX

"Now that the sun is up... I can travel easier now..." Itachi said. The advantage of his Edo Tensei body was that he would not require rest to go on his merry way, and is granted unlimited Chakra. Such perks Kabuto admired in raising an undead army... Itachi's eye recovered a bit after using Izanami on Kabuto a bit later. He could see from both opticals now. He proceeded to use his Sharingan to scan the area, not missing a single detail.

"A wall... At least 1km from here..." Itachi said to himself deciding to go there. He could see from the bottom of the tree that his presence was attracting some attention. The monsters grew more active during the day than night.

Seeing he had no interest in staying her any longer, he jumped from tree to tree using his chakra enchanted speed to stealthily yet speedily make his getaway. By the next twenty minutes or so, he had finally reached the wall of epic proportions. It was simply huge he thought.

Wasting no time, he made his way over the wall and took a good look on what was on the other side. His eyes hardened at the sight despite seeing a form of civilization.

...

...

empty...

...

'This place reeks of death..' He thought as he jumped down the wall for a further investigation. He walked into the ghost town passing by trails of blood and corpses. This was simply gruesome He thought. Broken foundation littered the streets as a sign of a panicking crowd was indicated. He did not like this one bit at all.

Itachi was already exposed to what war and death was like at a very young age. That was what made him different from the other Uchihas as he expanded his views past their "Curse of Hatred". This was why he agreed to the Uchiha Massacre. What is a few lives compared to many others? This however, was completely different and slightly worse.

He had already accepted the fact he might never back get home but he kept pressing on, deciding not to abandon himself like Kabuto did when he lost everything.

Itachi entered one of the many abandoned homes to search for clues. As expected, dust was everywhere as it filled the air as Itachi sifted through personal belongings of whoever lived here. His search only came up with some old photos albums and some dusty everyday housewares amongst a few of the houses. Itachi sighed, 'Not a single book in sight..'

He continued his search throughout an entire block which was ominously quiet. He noticed something strange as the ground was really uneven as he nearly lost his balance walking. He looked down and contemplated for a moment.

'Footprints...' He thought. 'Big human ones..'

Indeed the floor had giant imprints and cracks in them, as if a giant ran through here. His eyes followed the trail of destruction to see the foot prints got more defined and deeper as if someone was initially speeding up. He saw a broken gate to wall and concluded that the one who made these footprints were also responsible for that hole in the wall.

What bothered him most was that these monsters could have some form of intelligence. He should be more careful he thought, entering the next house. As much as the last, this house was just as fruitless as the last. Just as he turned to leave, he heard a creak.

***CREAA-THUNK!***

With lightning speed reaction, a Kunai was embedded at where the noise emerged. Itachi was getting a little paranoid despite being dead anyways. It was a cabinet door.

...

A rat crawled out squeaking and scurrying away.

Itachi sighed.

***Clunk***

Itachi looked again and saw a bundle fall out of the cabinet. It was small, unmoving and wrapped in a blanket. Curious, he slowly approached it, extending his arm out and turning it over. He grimaced at the sight as it was a corpse of a small young child. Even today, he couldn't forget the faces of the children he slaughtered in the Uchiha Massacre. He gave everyone a quick and painless death unlike this child who suffered more than he needed to.

Itachi decided to give the deceased boy a proper burial as he lifted the corpse into his arms. However, something felt unusual when he felt a bump on the corpse. Quickly but carefully, Itachi unwrapped the blanket covering the frail figure as it revealed it was clutching a book close to its chest. Itachi's search finally paid off.

"Forgive me," he apologized as he took the book away from the deceased child, setting him down as well. On a table nearby, he laid the book down and examined the cover. "_The Three Wall_s," he said aloud the title. The condition of the book itself was rather old and moldy but the text sufficed as it was still readable.

He flipped through the pages reading a few pieces of key events with his Sharingan, not missing a single detail.

_"In the year 743, mankind faced a new enemy called the Titans. Giant beings that towered over buildings and that consumed humans. They had suddenly appeared in great numbers, humanity became overwhelmed. Nothing we did could've killed them until the invention of the 3D maneuver gear. The small amount of survivors then barricaded themselves within the three great walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. From there humanity prospered."_

Itachi continued reading, intrigued by this world's history and its people. 'To be trapped in a cage like a bird was humiliating as they lived in fear of the titans,' He thought as he flipped through book.

Moments later, something fell out from The pages as Itachi skimmed through the texts. He picked it up.

'A booklet?' Itachi wondered as he began examining its contents.

* * *

_March 21st, 844:_

_Everyday I wait for the Scouting Legion to come home from their journey on the outside world. I wonder what it's like out there..._

* * *

_August 3rd, 844:_

_Big Bro finally graduated from his squad in the military! He's gonna go off and join the Scouting Legion he says. I wanna be just like him when I grow older!_

* * *

_December 23rd, 844:_

_It's almost Christmas day. Mom, Dad and I are excited to get to see Big Bro again For the holidays when he is off from his duty. He always come home a little sad but I'm always here to cheer him up!_

* * *

_February 14th, 845:_

_Dad passed away... Big bro will be sad when he gets home... Mom has to work harder now to take care of me..._

Itachi noticed dried up tears stained the current page. He kept reading however.

* * *

_March 24th, 845:_

_It has been over a year since Big Bro joined the Scouting Legion. When I told him I wanted to join him when I get older, he got mad at me. But he said if I do, he will never leave my side. It makes me feel happy knowing he will always be with me from now on. I'm going to see him off to his next expedition!_

* * *

_April 2nd, 845:_

?

Itachi noticed the page was literally caked with dried tears as ink was smudged and overwritten. It only had one legible sentence which was merely scrawled on rather than written.

_YOU LIED TO ME BIG BRO...!_

Itachi understood the message on what happened quite well...

* * *

_May 5th, 845:_

Itachi began to notice the handwriting was rather being written in a hurry.

_I heard a loud crash outside. The earth started shaking and I got scared. Mom isn't home and I'm all alone. So I'm hiding just like mom would tell me to do if something bad happened. She always come and get me. All I have to do is wait for mom to come find me._

More dried tears filled the page.

_She's coming back..._

_Mom never forgets me..._

...

...

Itachi squinted as he tried to read the last of the lightly written sentences. He deciphered it with his Sharingan. Each word was spaced out ever so messily...

...

...

_Goodbye... Cruel... Worl... _

_..._

That was it. He didn't even get to finish.

* * *

Itachi snapped the booklet shut as he took the small corpse outside in the house's backyard. He took a nearby shovel and dug a makeshift grave. Ever so gingerly, he placed the corpse into the ground finally putting it to rest. He planted a wooden post as a grave marker.

Withdrawing his Kunai, he inscribed only two words onto the post. _Little Brother._

Itachi left the property as he jumped on top of one of the tall buildings. His eyes glowed red and hardened.

It takes a lot to piss off Itachi. But he was at his pinnacle at the moment. Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan as he saw a wandering titan stroll by with its face showing unprecedented pleasure.

Itachi was going to go on a rampage.

**"Susano'o!"**


End file.
